


Rebuild, Restart

by howtohold



Series: After Civil War [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fix-It, Insecurity, Jealousy, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: After wielding the gauntlet and snapping his fingers, Tony wakes up to a world where Thanos no longer lives and half of humanity is restored.Being in coma for a year after his snap, he misses out on a lot of things: Cap ending the Accords, his--ok, fine, their daughter celebrating her third birthday, the Avengers growing bigger and stronger by the minute....He missed out on a lot of things, but he'll catch up.---------------------Sequel to The Aftermath and Second Chances. Set after Endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings, just can't get enough of them.
> 
> I'm just gonna go and write short fics set in this series.

"How am I even alive?"

"Oh, did you really want to die that _badly_?"

Tony stared pointedly at Natasha and she rolls her eyes at him. It was her turn to ' _babysit_ ' Tony. Maria didn't want to leave her dad alone so she got _Auntie Nat_ to take care of 'daddy' for her.

Natasha loves the little kid. She braids her hair whenever Maria pleads for her to do so. Maria says she wants to have red hair like her, to which Natasha replies she can when she's old enough to dye her hair.

"I'm serious. How?-- _scratch that_. Actually, I have a theory..."

"It's Extremis."

"O-kay. That confirms my theory."

Tony stretches out his arm, curls it into a fist. He thinks of killing Thanos. Then, his fists glow and it feels hot.

"Fuck." He mutters as he unclenches his fists and it returns to its normal state. He shudders. "I guess Banner did this?"

"Him and Dr. Helen"

"How are things between the two of you, by the way?" Tony asks nonchalantly, trying to distract himself from Extremis and also genuinely curious about his friend.

"Dr. Helen is still dating the blonde nurse."

Tony scoffs and raises his brow.

" _Riiight_ , cause it's Dr. Helen who almost bonded with you."

Natasha sighs. She settles down on the chair beside Tony. She scrunches her nose a bit, she does that unconsciously when pulled into conversations like this.

"We've decided to go on with our lives. We still...treasure each other but it's not--we're not going to be like _before_." She shares solemnly. She tucks her hair behind her ears and smiles. Tony doesn't comment, he nods in understanding.

"Your turn, Tony." _Damn_ , he knew she'd turn this back to him.

"Bruce and I still have this _lovely_ thing going on between us. Sorry, Nat. Never stopped." He replies cheekily. She stares pointedly at him and he gets the message. It's just...he's not entirely sure what to say and where to begin. But this was Natasha, a dear friend to both him and Steve.

"Complicated, I mean-- _shit_ , there's so much left unsaid and I-I don't know." He places his hands upon the faded bonding mark on his neck. He remembers the moment he had with Steve when they went back to the 70s.

"We've talked about our feelings, if we still want this or not. And Steve wants this. So there's _that,_ but..." He sighs as Natasha looks at him encourangingly.

"...there's so much I want to say..." He thinks about the things he had to go through after Siberia, after finding out he has a child growing within him, after the AI he created and killed---

"...but I'm not sure if I should even talk about it 'cause it's in the past. It already happened."

"Then don't."

Tony pauses. Can he really do that--Not talk about what happened after Siberia and just move on with their lives? _But what about Steve?_

"He won't force you to open up about what happened. You did what you have to so that Maria could live."

Natasha didn't know how Tony was able to survive carrying Maria without his Alpha beside him. She didn't know what he did but it's fine. Because Maria is here. _That's what matters._

A knock on the door distracts Tony from replying. The door opens and Pepper enters along with Maria and Bucky. The latter choosing to just stand near the door. The little girl immediately climbs on the bed and snuggled with her dad. He scent marks her again even though he just did it an hour ago.

"Hey cutie, did you get me cheeseburgers?" 

"No burgers allowed until your doctor says otherwise." Pepper replies instead. She heads towards Tony and kisses his cheeks. She holds up a paper bag and gets the salad inside it. Tony notices her eyes are puffy.

"Your eyes are red--a few tears for your long lost boss?" He comments teasingly. She lets out a surprised and relieved laugh.

"First of all, I'm the CEO now." She quips. "And these are tears of joy, I hate losing a valued employee."

Tony laughs. Oh Pep, still brilliant and a delight as ever.

"You're still gonna lose me Pep. _A salad_ , when I insisted with _burgers_." He chides lightly, not really upset over the said vegetables. 

Pepper shakes her head and prepares the salad. Tony eats it anyway. 

Natasha stands up and informs him that she's going. She kisses Tony and Maria and waves her hands at Pepper.

When she reaches the doorway, she nods in acknowledgement towards Bucky. They talk in hushed tones, and as much as Tony would like to eavesdrop, he can't because he doesn't have enhanced hearing. 

Natasha smiles at Bucky. _Huh_.

Then, they leave together. _Huuuuh_.

 _A year_ , Tony ponders, _he missed out on a whole year._

He needs to catch up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is _why_ people keep assuming Maria is yours." 

Strange raises a brow and tilts his headat Tony. As if he's saying ' _whatever do you mean?_ ' Tony smirks at him.

"You keep appearing beside me, while I'm with _Maria_ , while out in  _public_."

They were in a park. Once the doctor had allowed Tony to take strolls, he makes a routine of visiting the small park inside the hospital compound. He brings his daughter with him and they eat breakfast together.

"I'm just here to deliver your food, courtesy of Ms. Potts." Strange says as he hands the paper bag to Tony. Well, look at that. Peps certainly didn't hesitate commanding an Avenger to act as a delivery boy.

Tony gives Strange a look that screams: ' _Really? You agreed to do this?'_ Strange shrugs in reply.

Who was he to question a fast, reliable delivery service?

"Here, sweetie," Tony gives the pancake with bacon to Maria. He cuts the pancake to tiny pieces and hands her a fork. She's still sleepy and was rubbing her eyes. She grabs the fork and starts eating.

"Are you gonna say 'thank you' to the wizard or do you wanna be rude?" Tony chides jokingly.

Maria grins, immune to her dad's sass and fixes her hair. Tony smiles fondly at her.

"Thank you, Docto' Uncle!" Maria gives Strange a flying kiss and resumes eating her pancakes. Strange pointedly looks at Tony. Tony winks at him in return.

"I taught her that. Now, good doctor, what will you--"

"You're welcome, Ms. Stark." Strange cuts him off. Then, he turns to leave but Tony stops him.

"Leaving so soon? Come eat with us, Doc." Tony scoots and makes space for Strange. He opens his own food, _ugh_ granola, yogurt, and fruit. _Really, Peps_. He grumbles to himself.

Strange is still standing awkwardly.

"I take it you don't like what Ms. Potts got you." He comments. Tony shrugs.

"I would kill for some bacon and hashbrowns every now and then."

With a sigh, Strange manouvers his fingers, opens a portal, and vanishes. Tony rolls his eyes. _Okay, that was rude._

He begrudgingly starts eating his _very healthy, very boring_ breakfast. At least Maria's happily eating her food. Last week, Pepper got them bread and eggs. Maria doesn't really like eggs and had quite of a sweet tooth. She sulked almost the whole day.

Air wooshed behind them and he hears the familiar 'ping' of a portal opening up. Strange steps out with a Denny's paper bag.

Tony lets out a surprised and delighted gasp. He energetically grabs the paper bag as Strange passes it to him.

"You're the _best wizard_ I've ever met, Strange." He digs in. Strange takes a seat opposite him.

"Just don't tell Ms. Potts."

Tony munches on his bacon. He makes a cross on his chest and mimics zipping his mouth. Maria is off in her own little world, busy eating pancakes and daydreaming.

They were in comfortable silence for a while. Strange also got himself some hashbrowns. When they were both done with their meals, Maria asks permission to play the mini playground. Then, she's off gallivanting.

"How are you and the Captain?"

Tony lets out a small choking sound, caught unaware by the sudden inquiry on his, well, relationship with Rogers.

" _Geez, Stephen_. Warn me when you're about to ask _invasive_ questions." 

"When we first met, you stank of betrayal and grief. Couldn't help but notice that it's vanished." 

"Ambushing me in Central Park and asking me to save the universe while I'm out with Maria and Pepper... _wow_ , couldn't help but notice, _deja vu_ _much_?"

Strange rolls his eyes as Tony snorts at him. 

"The last conversation we had was you breaking down over Rogers, just wanted to check up on you."

Tony freezes. 

_("He left me Strange, left me beaten up and bloodied. Chose to be with Bucky, let the Avengers fall apart, for Bucky. To save Bucky. What was I supposed to feel? What scent should come from me? Happiness? Contentment?"_

_"Get a surgery then. Remove your Mark. Move on."_

_"I...can't"_

_"You can't. Because you still love him.")_

Tony shakes his head at the memory. It doesn't hurt as much as before. Time does, in its own way, heal all wounds. Also, talking, talking helps a whole goddamn lot.

"The last conversation we had was you apologizing and telling me there was _no other way_." Then, he crumbles to dust. Tony shudders at the painful memory. His hands trembles a bit, and to his horror, it starts glowing red. _Extremis_. He inhales deeply.

Strange stares at his his hands. He figures Tony isn't quite willing to talk. Probably because they haven't known each other that long. But at least, he offers to be someone Tony could open up to. 

After all, he left Tony with the huge heavy task of defeating Thanos _without a single clue_ what to do next. The least he could do in return was to lend an ear. 

_(Okay, so Strange was kinda feeling a little bit guilty about that and wants to make up to Tony by trying to fix Tony's relationship with his Alpha....Not that he would admit this outloud. No. Nope.)_

"I never thanked you for saving the universe." He changes the subject in an effort to refocus Tony.

"You got me those," Tony points to the empty containers of food. "It'll do."

A loud shriek disrupts their conversation as Maria runs towards them, holding something in her hands.

"Look! Daddy, daddy!!" 

She trips while running towards them. Tony wasn't fast enough to prevent her from falling. Luckily for them, Strange has magic.

"Careful now." Strange says as he helps Maria dust herself off. 

"I'm ok." She insists, she looks a bit rattled.

"That's some _seriously fast_ running but try not to fall next time, honey." Tony kisses her cheeks and hugs her. "You alright, kid?"

"M'ok." She repeats faintly. Tony gathers her in his arms and lifts her up. 

"Thanks, Strange." Tony smiles at Strange and Strange returns the gesture. "I would, however, appreciate it more if you don't ask about Cap out of the blue." 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Strange notices a pair of teenagers trying to subtly take of picture of them. He sighs.

"Should I go over them and tell them to delete the photo?" He asks Tony.

Tony thinks for while. They'll probably just use the picture to brag about seeing the infamous Dr. Strange and Iron Man. He shrugs.

"Nah, let them have their fun."

....

 

...

 

 

.

 

Okay. So it turns out, the stolen pictures are going to be a problem when someone uploads it on social media.

 

It turns out it can start a social media frenzy when actual media outlets start making up stories based on a candid shot of him with Maria and Strange.

 

_ 'Tony Stark and Stephen Strange: Secret Family and Secret Marriage' _

_ 'Meet Iron Man's New Man--Dr. Stephen Strange' _

_ 'Science and Magic: Stark and Strange's Secret Baby' _

_ 'Iron Man says: Fare Thee Well, Captain America.' _

 

His names plastered all over the news, his reputation dragged by celebrity gossip shows,

 

_Oh, it's good to be back._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, he admits it. He's stubborn, he's strong-willed. He filmed his 'field trip' even though Happy insisted on turning off his camera. He tried defeating Toomes on his own even though Mr. Stark-- _oh yeah, Tony, he calls him Tony now_ \--told him not to. He clinged on the donut-shaped spaceship and flew to space even when he's told to go home. He's even disabled the surprise parachute Tony installed just so he could join the fight against Thanos. In outer space.

So yeah, he does what he wants. Because he knows he's _right_ and he's doing something _good_.

Getting in a twitter fight is totally understandable, because it's for a good cause.

It starts with a hateful tweet from a Beta woman named Jenny. She was a senior at Midtown High, one of those conservatives who force their beliefs down on people's throats.

 

 **Jenny B.**  @foxezz

The fact that nobody's sure who knocked up tony stark proves that even old ass omegas are sluts. #TonyStarkisOver #CapDeservesBetter #Dr.StrangeDeservesBetter #EveryAlphaInThisScandalDeservesBetter #allomegasaresluts

 

The nerve of this girl! Talking shit about Tony, the man who _literally sacrificed his life_  to save half of humanity. This is what Tony gets?  _Haters spewing bigoted views on social media?_  Honestly, Peter had  _enough._

 

 **PParker** @heyeveryone

@foxezz  such a shame that that Tony snapped his fingers only to have bigots like you exist again #TonyStarkisOverlyHeroic #bigotsshouldstaydusted 

 

His reply got over thousands of retweets and hundreds of likes. But haters gonna hate. It infuriates him when the trolls keep replying to him, tweeting more mean stuff about Tony. _Uuuuugh_.

 

 **S.Jolene** @punchprotect

@heyeveryone he should have snapped his fingers to remove his whorish ways then

 **Nathan P.D.** @witchin89

@heyeveryone bet ur one of those alphas gagging for tony's used hole #disgusting

 **C.C.Catherine** @mimopls

Found out that @heyeveryone is an intern of @Stark_Industries...explains why he's defending a omega with loose morals lol

 

He stares at his phone for a while and the urge to scream and bang his head against the wall is getting stronger as he scrolls down the replies. He grumbles loudly in frustration. _The disrespect!_ _This blatant frigging disrespect against the literal saviour of humanity offends him._

 

 **PParker** @heyeveryone

@punchprotect @witchin89 @mimopls it's so sad how tiny your brains are...must be why i'm an intern @Stark_Industries while you're just wasting oxygen :(

 

He posts his tweet. Then, he blocks the trolls.

In hindsight, he should have done that from the start. Starting a twitter fight doesn't really change things. People are still going to judge Tony and there will always be people who will come to Tony's defense. Peter decides he's gonna be Tony's Best Defender.

With a still angry heart, he puts down his phone and begrudgingly finishes his homework on History.

\------------------

 

 

An hour later, a certain notification pops out on his phone and he nearly drops his phone.

 

 **Stark Industries** @Stark_Industries

Thanks kid @heyeveryone. Don't forget my churros later. -You Know Who I Am #TonyStarkisASlut #SoWhat

 


	4. Chapter 4

He shouldn't be this nervous. It wasn't as if this was the first time he's going to visit Tony after he recovered. No, he'd been here several times now.

Heck, Tony even formally introduced him to Maria and welcomed him as family. As the other dad.

Of course, Maria is still young. She doesn't quite understand how serious that moment was. But what matters is that she's ecstatic that she finally gets to play with her other dad. She wasn't actively asking about the existence of another parent, no, she's just thrilled that she apparently now has one more daddy to play with.

But this time, Tony actually called him and asked if he could stop by. He said yes, of course. It's not like he's occupied for the day. He's already finalized and passed the reports on the dissolution of the Accords last week. 

He knocks on the door and waits for a second before entering the room.

"Hi, Tony." 

"Hey, thanks for coming." Tony greets in reply. Steve takes a seat on the couch beside the bed. He opens the paper bag and takes out the donuts.

"I brought some donuts. Do you wanna eat them now or later?"

"What flavor?"

"Just the plain ones with glaze."

Tony makes grabby hands at him which made Steve smile. This was his favorite flavor, Steve is very much aware of this fact. He remembers their spontaneous dates at Krispy Kreme vividly. His omega would wolf down several glazed donuts in a short amount of time.

Tony sits up on his bed as Steve opens the package and hands it to him. He quickly grabs one and munches on it.

Steve gets one for himself. It's not his favorite flavor but it will do.

 "So, umm...how are things?" Tony asks as he licks the glazing from his fingers and grabs another one.

"I'm...fine, a bit bored actually. Bucky and Nat kidnapped Maria and I miss her asking me about the most ridiculous things." Steve replies with a grin on his face.

It's obvious to anyone and everyone who has interacted with Maria--their three year old doesn't _run out_ of questions.

"Did she ask you about your favorite pillow yet?" 

"No, but she did ask me about my _fifth_ favorite color. I told her it was brown and she scrunched her nose."

Fond laughter pours out from them as they share stories about their child's antics. Some parents would moan about the terrible two's and three's, but they found it amusing.

The endless questions were, frankly, _adorable and endearing_. Sure, there moments where it comes off as annoying but these are the moments when they would repeatedly remind themselves that their child will only be a three year old once. They're gonna miss these absurd questions when she's eighteen and off to college.

Steve finished his donuts and Tony offers him more but he declines. Tony is already on his third donuts. The atmosphere between them is calm and relaxed but it only makes Steve even more anxious. Like this is the calm before the storm. 

"Okay, moving on. The reason why I asked you to stop by...."

Calm before storm, well. He's right. Steve's heart rate jumped. He's getting nervous again--

\--Alright, _fine._ He admits it. He _knows_ why he's anxious to visit Tony even though he's been here several times. 

 

He's nervous because of the _damn picture_ and the controversy behind it.

 

Tony looked so relaxed and happy in the photo as he glanced at Strange with Maria is in his arms. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth is turned upwards as he says something to Strange. 

The picture screams 'happy family!' and it doesn't help that the tabloids have apparently noticed that too. 

The ugly green eyed monster wraps itself tightly on his heart whenever he looks at that picture or whenever he hears and reads anything related to that.

Then, as if to add fuel to an already raging fire, the media throws in several Alphas who were also seemingly Maria's potential sire.... An omega having a plethora of alphas, naturally kicked the hornet's nest filled with obnoxious self-righteous conservatives.

He's furious at how they throw dirt on his omega. Iron Man was the one who had the guts to wield the gauntlet and snap them all back to reality.

The _gall_ of these idiots to spout hateful things.

Maybe 'nervous' isn't the correct term for what he's feeling. It is a mixture, after all, a mixture of anger, regret, anxiety, and jealousy.

 

But, he loves Tony. He loves him greatly and all he wants, is for him to find happiness, to find love even if it means he'll let him go. 

Tony gave him a chance to choose how to live his life and Steve chose to spend the rest of his life loving Tony.

But he realizes that he didn't offer that same choice to Tony. He just assumed--and now...he only want what's best for Tony. And only Tony himself can judge that.

The silence had gone too long. Steve has to speak. With a heavy heart, he starts pouring out his thoughts. 

 

"Tony..I--We've had that moment, when we were in the 70s..."

Steve swallows nervously. He's trying to find the right words to express what he feels. Tony just looks at him silently, a strange glint in his hazel eyes. There's a part of him that wants to say 'oh, sorry. Don't know what I'm blabbering abou. Bye!' and just dash out of the room. 

But he doesn't. He grits his teeth and pushes through. 

"...you let me decide, on how I would live my life--and I chose you. But I didn't offer the same to you."

There, he said it. Plain, simple, and direct to the point.

 

He tries to calm his nerves and turn his gaze at Tony....

...who had his brow raised and a slight smirk on his mouth. Wha--why does he look amused? 

It's as if he's saying 'what are you going on about Rogers?'.

 

O-kay. That was...unexpected. Steve didn't know how to respond to that.

"Are you the same Captain America I went back in time with? Cause I'm fucking sure that when I kissed that guy I pretty much confirmed that I still love that knothead."

 

A surprised gasp escapes Steve's mouth. Can it be? Could he truly have this? Be with his omega once more and have a shot at becoming a family? He's over the fucking moon at Tony's reply but he can't help asking.

"But how about...Strange?"

"Pfff--you believe that shit they say?"

"No! But the way you look at him--" (Like he's the one who holds your heart, the Alpha to your Omega.)

"Alright, Imma stop you there, Cap. Were you there when that goddamn pic is taken?"

Steve shakes his head slowly.

"You weren't. And you don't know the back story."

Tony rolls his eyes at Steve's confused expression then Tony continues.

"The good doctor managed to save our daughter from falling and hitting her lovely face--my genes, not yours but you're cute too--anyway, I was thanking Strange, which explains why I'm smiling like a fool."

 "Oh."

Tony smirks at Steve, who sheepishly smiles at him. Steve feels a lot lighter now. He snorts inwardly at himself. Can't believe that he fell for the story the media spun and the picture they painted. Relief flows through him as he starts realizing that their second (is it third now?) chance is still happening.

There are only two donuts left as Tony grabs another one.

"Anyway, you interrupted me from what I was about to say."

Tony clears his throat and finishes his fourth donut.

"I'm gonna be discharged this Friday."

Steve stands up and hugs Tony. 

"Wow, Tony. That's great-- _that's great_!" 

He lets him go, there's a big smile on Steve's face.

"Aaand, uhh, the doctors told me it would be better if my bonded Alpha is with me so I could recover faster."

 

Did he just--? Is Tony telling him to move-in with him?

 

"I mean, I totally get it if you don't want to. This might be too sudden and to fast--heck, we have a three year old constantly at our side. That's gotta be--"

"I would love to be with you and Maria."

 

He takes Tony's hands and squeezes it gently. He feels like his heart could burst any minute now. He feels like his eyes are tearing up but he doesn't care.

He's so goddamn happy.

He leans closer to Tony, who was looking at him like he can't believe this is real. He closes the gap between them and kisses him.

When they separate, Tony rambles on.

"Shit, that was nice. Thank fuck you're with me on this. We gotta set some ground rules though, let's go slow."

Steve has a dreamy smile on his face as he listens to him. Tony sighs and snaps his fingers in front of his Alpha.

"No-hey, _listen_. Wipe that _goofy_ smile and _cooperate_."

Steve nods and ducks his head.

"First of all, we talk. I'm _shit_ at that but promise me  we'll talk and not just resort to screaming at each other."

"We talk. Got it."

"Next, we try to function as a family. Maria is so in love with her other dad already so I can't imagine it will be that difficult."

"I love her too. _God_ , I love her too."

"That's great--fantastic. _Fuck, I love you both--_ mmph! _"_

Steve kisses him again. Deeper and harder this time. Tony couldn't help but moan. Tony wraps his hands around Steve as Steve gently pushes him down.

"Nnn, as awesome as this feels, I just have to--hnnngh--add another rule."

Steve pauses and hover over the smaller man. 

"No sex, the penetrative kind. At least, not until we're both ready."

"I understand." replies Steve solemnly.

Steve starts to move away from Tony but he grabs Steve and pulls him closer. Their groins pressed together. They both groaned. 

"Wanna make out like horny teenagers?" 

" _Fucking yes please._ "


	5. Chapter 5

How does one gauge the success of a 'surprise' party?

If it is measured by the extremeness of the reaction of the person being suprised, then they fucked up big time.

However, if it is determined by the amount of guests having a great time, then this was a massively successful surprise party.

Could it even be labelled as a 'surprise' if Tony already discovered their plans days before? 

As soon as Steve, Tony, and Maria reached the near the door, Tony shouted ' _i_ _know you're all in there so let's start this party_!' which made them snort, laugh, and shake their heads. A genius like Tony Stark could easily find out about these things.

There were very familiar faces in the crowd (even the King of Wakanda is there!!) and there were also some vaguely familiar faces, new heroes who fought during the war against the purple alien with the horrendous chin. Formal introductions were made between Tony and the new heroes, the fresh additions to the ever expanding _not-so secret_ band, Avengers.

Of course, even if there was quite no need to introduce Maria to them, Tony still did. 

"This tiny lady right here, her name's---oh _I forgot_ , dearie, what is your name again?" Tony teases his daughter with a grin on his face. Maria pouts and hurries to correct her dad.

" _Maria_! I'm _Maria_! _Daddy_!! Dun' forget!!" 

 

* * *

 

"I still can't believe you sprouted like a tree, kid." Tony greets as he hugs Harley. "How's the potato gun? Still working?"

"I've upgraded it to Mark 8--faster reload time and ammos aren't exclusively potatoes." Harley replies with a confident grin on his face. Harley was taller than him now. He saw him last year, and Harley was only up to his shoulders. Apart from his endless growth spurt, the kid--now, a teenager really--is still as brilliant and gifted with technology. His potential is amazing.

"Oh yeah, those are _awesome_ Mr. Star-- _Tony._ Harley even used cabbage! I was like, _the heck?_ , but when he shot the gun, it came out like thin blades!" adds Peter enthusiastically. 

Over the year that Tony spent in coma, Harley and Peter befriended each other. They met while Peter was visiting Tony and Harley was already inside the hospital room. They clicked in an instant. Adding King T'Challa's sister in this trio was a riot. Shuri and Harley would spend hours debating over some technology, with Peter happily interjecting every now and then.

"Actually, I've had help from Shuri in utilizing leafy vegetables as ammo." 

"Eh, it's nothing." says Shuri. She's breathtakingly smart and ain't shy about it. She's not conceited, no. She's very much helpful. Apparently, Bruce had consulted her about the Extremis before they gave it to Tony.

 

If the future is up to these kids, then it must be overwhelmingly good. A tecnological heaven. Advancements in technology that are impossible now would surely be trivial in the future. There would probably giant leaps in different scientific fields. Inventions that are seem improbably now would be--

 

"Oh hey, my soda's empty--" Peter says before both Harley and Shuri cut him off with a scream of ' _yeeeeeet_!'. They guffaw leaving Tony confused as to what just happened.

 

 _Nevermind. These kids are still kids. Just take it easy, live life and have fun_. Tony thinks. _The future will take care of itself._

 

* * *

 

Countless stories were shared over dinner. By the time they were savoring their desserts--a simple vanilla panna cotta made by Happy--it was past midnight and Maria is off to dream land. Steve carried her to her own room, tucked her in the bed before rejoining his friends. Hope and Scott took off with Cassie. Pepper, Happy, Peter, Harley, and May also went home. T'Challa and Shuri also excused themselves, something about an early meeting at the Wakandan Embassy. 

The crowd got smaller. But the chatter didn't stop. Over desserts, the original Avengers were reminiscing over memories from their past missions....which would have been fine and dandy if the team didn't include so much _shit_ about Tony and, well, also Steve. 

 "...and as Cap threw his shield, he miscalculated. We all ducked, except for this _genius_ , " Clint gestures towards Tony who rolled his eyes. "The shield hit his head quite hard, it put a dent on his armor."

"Still, a _week_ without blowjobs just for that small scratch? Sh _eesh, harsh_." Natasha adds slyly. She smirks at Tony and Steve, who both start flushing.

"But apparently, _fucking's_ allowed cause the next day. Tony's limping like a newborn puppy." Clint grins at Natasha. 

Thor's booming laughter combined with the snickers from the other guests made it even more embarrassing for Steve and Tony. 

" _Come on_ , I thought this was a 'welcome back Tony', not a 'gang up on Tony' party." Tony whines as he chucks the table napkin at Clint, who ducked. 

"You started it with the sandwich story about Bruce." Clint retorts. Tony huffs at him. 

"All these stories about Cap and Stark--why did the media even think _Strange_ knocked up Stark?" Sam interjects in a slightly playful tone. Steve narrows his eyes at Falcon, who purposely ignores him. He kicks him subtlely but Falcon didn't even flinch.  _That little shit..._

Dr. Strange lets out an audible sigh. Tony, on the other hand, appears amused at Sam's question.

"Not my fault. Blame David Blaine over here."

"My fault... _exactly how_?" 

"Remind me again who: a.) suddenly _whisked me away_ in Central _frigging_ Park while I'm out with Maria, b.) made me go to space to save his _sorry ass_ , c.) suddenly appeared, brought me breakfast and ate with me in a _public_ park?"

Strange looks at Tony with an unimpressed look. Tony raises his brow at him, a corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"Remind me again who declined my offer to reprimand the teenagers taking the now-controversial photo?" Strange shoots back smugly. Tony pretends to be affronted with Strange's reply. 

They all watch amusedly as Strange and Tony exchange witty banters with each other. Steve, however, is clenching his jaw a bit harder than the usual, which _doesn't escape_ Bucky's attention. He nudges Sam and gestures his head towards Steve's direction. They both snort and shake their heads lightly. The idiot is practically drowning in jealousy.

"Why didn't you react? This whole kerfuffle could have been avoided if one of you just refuted the rumors." asks Carol. 

"It wouldn't have made much difference. Paying attention to this kind of shit would only worsen it, right Doc?"

"Possibly. I chose not to react because I don't really care." Tony snorts. Of course, Strange isn't the type to turn on the television and watch TMZ. _Does the guy even have a T.V. to begin with?_

 

* * *

 

When it was time for the rest of the guys to go home, Bruce dropped a question that Tony secretly hoped wasn't gonna be brought up during the party.

Tony was hoping they wouldn't ask about this. He did gave it some thought, played all kinds of scenarios in his head. The conclusion he arrived with is, well, _not quite a conclusion_ since he's still unsure about it.

So when Bruce asks them solemnly about their plans, if this was them officially hanging up their jerseys and saying goodbye to that hero life, it took some control not to just let out a frustrated scream and exclaim _'I have no fucking idea!'._

He composes himself and tries not to ramble on.

"This Avenger thing, uhh, it's sorta a 24/7 365 days a year type of commitment." Tony runs a hand through his hair and crosses his hands over his chest. "It doesn't end. We could always leave but well, I..."

He thinks of Obadiah, of Vanko, of the swarming army of Chitauri. He remembers Killian, Ultron, Zemo, and, who could even forget, Thanos.

He was always ready to sacrifice his life for the sake of the saving Pepper, saving the people he love, saving the innocents, saving the whole damn universe. He already had Maria, yet when he got the gauntlet, he thought of her in that very instant and still snapped his fingers. It consumes him...

...The guilt that in another universe, he could have easily lost his life and left his little girl fatherless.

He feels panic coursing through him.

He can't do that again--lose his life, ,not now. He finally has this chance to spend his life with both Steve and Maria.

But when the circumstances are terribly dire and hopeless, he isn't sure if he'd still stand by this mind set. He'd always been willing to trade his life for the sake of others.

And if they perish saving the world, he hopes Maria would understand and forgive them. He hopes that when it happens, Maria is already old enough to process why her fathers are gone.

His hand shakes lightly, he clenches his hands in attempt to stop it. He tucks his hands closer to his body when he feels them heating up. Perks of having Extremis.

A hand gently touches his clenched ones.

Steve moved closer to him and was letting out a faint calming scent for him. The Extremis fades and Steve's hand moves to the small of Tony's back. Tony smiles at him gratefully. He continues Tony's reply to Bruce's query.

"We won't abandon you. But for now," Steve glances at Tony, searching for a signal that they are on the same page. Tony nods at him. "We're support, not the first responders. If you need us, we'll be there."

"Together." Tony adds. 

Because this time, 'together' lost all the bitterness behind it. 

Because they proved that by being 'together', they can save the whole damn universe.

Because that's how things will be, from now on.

 

* * *

 

"Our new Captain can fly and dish out magic punches. Sorry Cap." quips Rhodey. Steve laughs at him, not at all offended.

"Rest assured, we can take down some bad guys while you two are off making a bunch of babies." remarks Carol. She smirks at the two of them and waggles her eyebrows.

Tony chokes on his own spit, caught off guard by that comment. Steve's own face was burning up.

"Ah! My mother was the goddess of fertility. She used to make these concotions that would help Asguardians have children." Thor informs them vibrantly. He turns to Valkyrie. "Do you know how to brew one?"

Valkyrie nods and smirks. "I could make one--or two. How many would you like?"

"Just go home!" answers Tony. He recovered from choking on his own spit and is now blushing madly. He pushes Thor lightly towards the door as the other Avengers laugh.

Steve looks fondly at his team-- _his family_ \--and realizes:

_He's finally home again._

 


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re due for a Heat.”

 

Heat. Who? Tony? Hah. That’s-that’s insane. Absurd. Utterly ridiculous.

 

“Okay, who put you up to this? Barton?”

“I’m serious, Mr. Stark.” His doctor reiterates. Tony stares at him, disbelief still apparent on his face. “Your tests came back, you hormone levels are _incredibly_ high. The severe abdominal cramps you’ve been experiencing aren’t due to food poisoning.”

 

It’s barely a month since he started this new living arrangement with Steve and Maria. Sure, it wasn’t all smooth sailing but nothing extremely bad has happened so far. There was a day where Steve and him almost got into a screaming match in front of their child, and it was just over some stupid, insignificant thing.

 

But they talked it out, of course. Because that’s what they’d agree on. Talking helps, it often does. If there was something that would have helped them a lot before they fell apart, it was communication. Being open, trusting each other again, it’s difficult.

But well, nothing worth having comes easy.

He went to the hospital because he's been experiencing intense abdominal cramps lately--similiar to the cramps he used to have when he was still young and days away from a tedious heat. It puzzled him because he hasn"t undergone heats for years now. He went to his doctor just to rule out the teeny tiny possibility of the cramps being related to his reproductive system.

And now, here he is. In heat—or rather, due for a heat.

 _Doesn’t matter_ , it’s the same. Soon, he’s gonna be wet and needy, begging for a hard dicking and a huge knot.

 

So much for taking this relationship _slowly_.

 

“I’m confused, Doc. I never got my heats again after having Maria so I assumed I’m finally _done_ with these” Considering his age, it was a bit early but it wasn’t unusual. Plus, he got his first heat at a younger age so it wouldn’t surprise him if his body decides it was past the fertile stage.

“This was actually due to Extremis.”

Ah. Yes, how could he forget about that. Extremis was originally designed to regrow severed limbs. Then, Killian updated it to enhace the human body’s ability to heal. He should have seen that coming.

“So, my reproductive system declaring it’s closed for baby-making is seen as a defect, a _disease_ , by Extremis?” assumes Tony. It’s simple—connect the dots, solve the puzzle. 

“Yes. Your other tests result confirms that your Heats will be back again. Although, I’m uncertain until when.” The doctor confirms, he hands the results back to Tony. Tony folds it and inserts in the manila envelope. Extremis saved his life and restored his ability to create life. It’s poetic, really. 

 

But, _fuck poetic._

 

“Will suppressants work?” asks Tony, dreading the answer because he’s sure the doctor will tell him it’s not gonna work.

“Unfortunately, you’re too close to your impending Heat. It won’t work.” Tony clicks his tongue in disappointment. The doctor gives him a sympathetic look.

“The good news is that this heat will probably be a short one, not unlike your first heat.” The doctor explains. “And similar with first heats, your chances of conceiving are very minimal. Still, it’s better if you take birth control just to be sure, unless having a child is something you and your Alpha desire.”

 

Tony isn’t even confident with breaching the topic of spending a heat with Steve again. Discussing about children is a giant ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to their agreement on taking things slow.

He had enough of the Avengers teasing them about babies. _Really_.

 

With a resigned sigh, Tony stands up, clutching the manila envelope with his tests results.

 

“Thanks, Doc. I guess I better get going then.”

 

The doctor smiles warmly at him.

 

“Bring little Maria over sometime. I miss that dear girl.” Tony grins back happily at his doctor. He was his doctor when he delivered Maria. He is a doctor who’s an expert when it comes to helping omegas give birth without their alphas. And, this doctor sticks with NDA, mouth tightly sealed. Pepper was the one who found out about this doctor and Tony will be forever thankful she found him.

 

“Will do, Doc. Thanks again.”

 

As Tony leaves the hospital, one persistent thought kept on bouncing at the back of his mind.

 

How’s he gonna tell Steve about this?

 

He could spend his heat alone but he'd still have to discuss this with Steve.

 

He rubs his eyes, and runs his hand through his hair several times. _Shit_. He wants to be with Steve but it’s too soon. They were still tiptoeing around each other at times but _jeez_ , he wants to feel Steve. He wants to affirm their bond again. He wants to kiss Steve, to lick his mark, to bite down and smell that heavenly scent of a bond renewed, _to grab his alpha’s fucking perfect butt as Steve’s huge knot fills him, and—and—_

Christ, he’s getting turned on in public. _Not good_.

 

He shakes his head and inhales deeply.

 

The sharp sudden pain on his middle makes him curse.

 

Damn Extremis. Complicating things, ruining their ‘slow and steady’ theme.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sometimes just throws sudden events at ya.


	7. Chapter 7

It was at the confines of their bedroom, when the day is done and it was time to rest, that Tony finally had the courage to talk about the results of his visit to the hospital.

They were lying down, facing each other. Steve already had his eyes closed. Tony isn't sure if Steve is awake or if he's already deeply asleep. He watches the steady rise and fall of his alpha's chest, finding comfort at the rhythm and the soft breaths that Steve lets out.

"Steve?" calls out Tony in a soft voice. He tests if he could hear him, if he's still awake. 

"Mmm?" murmurs Steve. His eyes are still closed but with the way he promptly replied to Tony, he must still be awake then. 

For a moment, he forgets to answer. Tony sticks to just observing Steve. His usually perfectly brushed back blond hair is toussled--several strands falling freely over his forehead. He's aged. They both have, but on Tony it was more apparent. On Steve, it was subdued. Only upon a closer inspection could one determine that the super soldier isn't as youthful as he had been when the ice he was enveloped in melted.

"Tony?"

Steve opens his eyes and Tony finds himself staring back at those striking blue eyes, the same brilliant shade that their daughter has. Maria has mentioned several times that her eyes are 'like the sky!' and Tony would often reply that he made her like that because when he's Iron Man, he always flew up in the skies and his arc reactor--his heart--glowed with a soft blue light. 

The other day when Maria was playing tea party with her fathers, she said that Steve got the same eyes as hers--'Like the sky and daddy's heart!' she fondly exclaimed.

"You alright?" Steve's voice shakes Tony out of his reverie and snaps him right back to reality--the issue with Extremis and his impending Heat.

When he arrived home, Steve didn't immediately insist on knowing the particulars of the results. Tony informed him that everything was fine and it wasn't food poisoning. Steve accepted his answer and didn't pry any further. For that, Tony is grateful. It gave him chance to prepare himself and think of how he'll open up about this problem.

Steve looks at him with a worried expression on his face. It was at this moment that Tony decides to do it--be honest with his mate and come clean.

"I'm close to my Heat."

They were silent for a second. The worry on Steve's face didn't vanish but his answer, his reaction to Tony's revelation is a soft, calm--

"I know."

Tony stares back at Steve with a puzzled look. Steve presses his mouth together and clarifies his reply.

"Yesterday, when you were asleep, I caught a whiff of a faint, unusual yet very familiar scent coming from you." Tony tries to sniff, tries to catch the scent his mate is talking about but Steve just smiles warmly at him. "Omegas can't smell their own heat scent, Tony. You know that."

Alphas and their bloodhound noses. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Tony. He could have saved time and effort not going to his doctor if Steve just informed him but then again...

"Would you have believed me if I did?"

No, _definitely not_. He'd probably scoff and laugh at Steve, teasing him instead that he should get his nose fixed. Omegas who weren't fertile anymore smelled less enticing than those who were at child-bearing age. After having Maria, Tony didn't get heats anymore and Rhodey had once commented that Tony's scent had toned down ever since. It's pretty clear that his body is no longer baby-making friendly.

"I'd think you're out of your mind and laugh at your face." replies Tony. Steve shakes his head, an amused smile blossoming on his lips.

"It seems that Extremis repaired my out-of-order reproductive system. Out of coma and into the heat." adds Tony, a tiny smirk on his mouth. Steve laughs and moves closer to Tony. They both look at each other fondly.

"Doc says that this would be short and the chances of conceiving are low. I still bought some birth control, just in case." He informs Steve. The implication that he's open to spending his heat with Steve is there. Steve will notice it--he's not obtuse.

His alpha perks up, and swallows a bit nervously. Looks like he did pick up the hint.

"We said before that we'll do this slowly, Tony. Are you sure this is something you want?" Steve's voice was gentle but there's an underlying tone that betrays his anxiousness, his insecurity. _Are you sure you trust me enough again to grant me this privilege of being with you in a vulnerable state? Are you sure you'll allow me to be inside you once again?_

Their bond will be renewed and reaffirmed. It will be stronger and this sure as hell ain't ' _taking things slow'._

"I know what I want, Steve." Tony slides much closer to him, until they are inches apart. Steve leans forward and presses their foreheads together. Tony lets out a shaky breath. "I want this, I want you."

Tony closes his eyes as Steve presses his lips against his.

He hopes this won't change things for the worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**_One Year Prior_ **

_A tiny gasp echoes through the room as Bucky and Steve enters._

_"I'n Man!" A shrill voice exclaims, something--or rather someone latches onto Bucky's metal arm. Bucky looks down and sees big, blue eyes gazing up to him, twinkling with curiousity and childish wonder. He hears Steve gasp quietly beside him._

_Bucky awkwardly stands as the little girl hugs his metal arm, she tries with all her might to lift the arm. Bucky gently lifts it. She squeals excitedly and turns around._

_"A'tie Nat! Look! Look!"_ _Natasha smiles at the kid. The girl bounces energetically toward Nat. The two super soldiers trail behind her. Steve's smiling brightly at the sight of his daughter._

_"Steve, James, this little girl is Maria." says Natasha. The little girl lifts her hand to give a small wave._

_Maria...so this must be Tony Stark's child, which technically means she's also Steve's. Stark is still in a comatose state but according to the doctor, with the modified Extremis inside him, things are looking better for his recovery. Steve has been worried sick and adding to that the pressure of their campaign on the Accords, his childhood friend was generally having an extremely stressful time._

_Bucky glances at Steve. Steve gives a small nod at Bucky in reply, as if to confirm that this bubbly child is indeed his._

_"Boys, aren't you gonna introduce yourselves?"quips Natasha. One of her brows is raised. Maria is staring at them, her head tilted. Her eyes, it's a perfect match to Steve's._

_Bucky waits for Steve to speak...but it seems as if he's a bit overwhelmed at the sight of Maria. So Bucky introduces the both of them instead._

_"Uh, hey. I'm...Bucky." Then, he points towards Steve. He wonders if he should tell this kid that Steve is her other dad. Because, why not? Steve is her other parent so, again, why not? "This is Steve. He's, umm, he's your--"_

_"--I'm Steve. This guy's your uncle Bucky." I'm just...Steve." Steve cuts him before he could reveal the truth. Steve shakes his head at Bucky. He shrugs at him in reply. Steve crouches down and lowers himself to Maria's height. He holds out his hand and the little girl steps forward and grasps it. They shake hands._

_Her hands were small, so warm, so precious._

_"Hello, my name's Steve."_

_Bucky and Natasha exchange looks. They both have a small smile on their faces as they watch Maria and Steve interact._

_Guess Maria will have to wait more before she can 'meet' Steve the dad. In the meantime, Steve can build a relationship with his child as 'Steve', not as 'dad'._

_Bucky doesn't fully understand why Steve refused to introduce himself as Maria's father, especially now since the kid's other parent is in coma._

_But, well, he figures it's not really his business. This was between Steve and his omega._

_"I'n Man!" Maria once again grabs Bucky's metal arm. Giggling, she pulls Bucky's fingers._

_Did this kid just call him 'Iron Man'?_

 

* * *

 

**Present**

The door opens and out comes a little girl, bolting energetically towards them. She glomps Bucky's metal arm. Bucky chuckles softly and lifts his arm. Maria clutches tightly to the arm as she is lifted from the ground. She shrieks in delight.

"Uncle Bucky!" Bucky puts her down and ruffles her hair. She's grown since the first time he saw her. Her fascination with his metal arm is still as strong as ever. Perhaps she'll end up like a tech genius like her dad, maybe that's why she's so invested in Bucky's arm.

"What, no kisses for me?" asks Natasha, a smirk painted on her red lips. Maria skips towards her and Natasha bends down. The three year old presses a sweet kiss on her auntie's cheek. Natasha wraps her arms around Maria and carries her. The kid lets out a happy giggle.

Steve emerges from the door, carrying a small bag filled with Maria's clothes.

"Sorry for calling you suddenly." Steve says as he hands Bucky the bag. Bucky detects the sweet scent of an omega in heat as he grabs the bag. 

"It's nothing. Always have each other's backs right?" Bucky replies. Steve smiles gratefully at him.

"How's, uh, how's Stark?"

"Stark's doing just fine, Barnes." answers Tony. He step outside, strands of hair sticks to the side of his face. He's sweating, flushed face and all, even though the the temperature is breezy and cool. His heat's really starting.

"Go back inside. You're stinking up the place." comments Natasha. She nuzzles Maria, who giggles at her auntie's auntics.

"Nice to see you too, Nat." Tony rolls her eyes at her. He walks towards them. Natasha places Maria in her father's arms. Tony kisses the top of his daughter's head.

"Sweet pea, you gonna be ok with Auntie Nat and Uncle Bucky?" Tony asks. Maria nods several times.

"I'm ok, daddy. Love you five thousand."

"Five? Wow, that's bigger than ever." remarks Tony, exaggerating his tone. He scent marks her, replacing the floral alpha scent of Natasha. "I love you five thousand too, kid.'

Steve feels all warm and fuzzy when he sees their display. He gets closer to his family. He kisses Maria and scent marks her too.

"Love you five thousand too, Papa!" Maria says. Steve and Tony look at each other fondly. They both kiss Maria at the same time, on each cheek. Her twinkling laughter warms their hearts.

"We both love you, Maria." Steve replies.

* * *

 

  _"Is daddy up?" Maria asks him. Bucky glances towards the man still in coma. Steve was suddenly called to a meeting with Ross and he had to leave Bucky to watch over Maria._

_"He's still sleeping." answers Bucky. The constant short beep of life support machine proves that Stark is still fighting for his life._

_"When daddy wake up?" Maria frowns. She misses her dad. It's more obvious as the days go by. Bucky doesn't know when Stark will wake up but he hopes it will be soon._

_"Maybe next week." He replies. He can only hope. Maria looks sad as she looks at her dad. It's been a month since Iron Man saved them--a month of Maria living without a parent by her side._

_But that's not quite true is it? Because Steve is her other parent. Maybe she deserves to know, after all._

_"Kid? What if you have another daddy?"_

_Maria furrows her brows at him. Confused at her Uncle's question. Then she smiles brightly, as if something made sense._

_"Are you daddy?" Bucky chokes on his own spit, not expecting that at all. He clears his throat as he tries to recover his composure._

_"Look, Maria. I know you think I'm like your dad with my metal arm and all," Bucky wiggles his fingers at her. "But I already said before: I'm not Iron Man--also not your dad."_

_Maria pouts at him. Bucky smiles apologetically in return._

_"Your other dad--he's..." Okay. So how can he describe Steve to his child without actually revealing his identity?_

_He has the same eyes as yours? Nah. Maria would take one look at Steve and assume he's her other dad. Then Steve will throttle Bucky._

_He's a hero? Maria will bug each of his uncle, everyone who's an Avenger, and Steve's an Avenger. So, no._

_"Your other dad is a fool." Yes. Perfect. That's the perfect word to describe Stevie. A stubborn idiot. He could have chosen something more positive like brave, or fierce, but he chooses fool because why not? Steve's idiot when it comes to his omega. They both are._

_Maria tilts her head and asks: "What's a fool?"_

_Oh great. What can he say? Stupid? No. That's not a nice word. Stevie will kill him if he learns that he taught Maria an ugly word. He settles for--_

_"A fool is someone who made a mistake." Based on the blank look on her face, Maria still doesn't get it._

_"Umm, like when Steve got you Honey Stars instead of Fruit Loops."_

_Maria's face lights up. Looks like she got it._

_"Fool means forget!"_

_Bucky sighs softly. Well, forget is kinda related to being a fool, in a way...right?_

_"Yes. Your other father forgot his way back home but he'll find it soon." Hopefully._

_"Maybe when your daddy wakes up, your other daddy will be back too." Bucky adds. Maybe Stark will forgive and forget. Maybe Steve still has a chance to reunite with his omega and live happily ever after with their kid._

_God knows, they both deserve it._

_Maria looks less sad now at the idea that she'll probably get two daddies._

* * *

 

Taking Maria to the Avengers compound is an easy task, considering she's always eager to meet her hero aunties and uncles. 

Taking Maria to bed so that she'll sleep, however, is a grueling task. She's bouncing with so much energy, constantly talking or asking questions. Her mind's filled with so much curiosity, always thirsty for knowledge.

Bucky brings out his phone and dials Steve's number. If lady luck is on his side tonight, Steve will answer even though he's...occupied. (Duh, Stark's in heat, they'd probably on their nth round--who the fuck knows)

"Buck?" Steve's voice is hoarse. But thank fuck, he answers the call.

"It's been an hour and your daughter still won't sleep." complains Bucky. He's tired and at this rate, he'll probably fall asleep before Maria even closes her eyes.

He hears a groan, presumably from Stark. There's a shuffling sound and the call changes to video call. Steve's hair is mussed and Tony looks like a mess. They both look disheveled as fuck. 

Bucku tries to ignores the fact that both their necks are littered with hickeys...and that they're clearly both naked. Steve disappears from the view and the camera angle moves to capture just the face of Tony.

At least they have the decency to spare Bucky the view of their birthday suits.

"Daddy!!" Maria shrieks. 

"Hey donut. Why are you still up?" 

"I'm not sleepy." Tony sighs. It was always difficult for Maria to fall asleep--a trait she's unfortunately acquired from Tony, no doubt. 

"Remember the story of Dum-E?" Maria nods. She closes her eyes.

"We have to help him gather all the trash. Count with me, honeybun. One, two, three, four..." Maria continues counting with her eyes closed.

Steve comes into the view of the video again. He's put on a shirt and is holding up a paper that says: 'Pat her hair gently, continuously. She'll fall asleep faster.'

Bucky does that while Tony and Maria counts and counts. When they reach forty, Maria slows down. It seems like she's finally going to sleep.

"46.....47.......48.........Go to sleep pumpkin, or I'll sell all your toys." Tony chides playfully. Maria giggles and nuzzles her pillow. Her eyes remain closed and she finally, finally starts drifitng off to dream land.

"Thank you." Bucky says to them and the call ends. He checks if Maria is truly sleeping before he leaves her. With one last gentle pat on her head, he stands up and pads to his own room.

He receives a text from Steve.

'Let her play all day. Let her burn all her energy and she'll nod off quickly."

* * *

 

_"You told her about me!?"_

_"No! Steve, I did not say that you're her other dad--I just said that maybe she has another dad!"_

_"Really, Buck. Why did you have to do that?!"_

_"Because she's sad, ok. She's fucking miserable--half a year without Stark. That's a fucking lifetime for a child!"_

_Steve looks chastised at that. Bucky still feels anger swelling inside him._

_"Jesus, Steve. It's been months, couldn't you just tell your child that she still has a dad?"_

_"I can't. That's not up to me." Bucky curses, frustrated with the blond alpha._

_"Your her other dad, you idiot. I don't--"_

_"--I wasn't there when she's born!" Steve rubs a hand over his face. He slumps down on the floor. "I wasn't there when Tony's carrying her, wasn't there when she first crawled, or when she said her first word. I wasn't there for her--for them."_

_Bucky stares at Steve. He looks pitiful, burried under all that guilt, wallowing in sorrow. After all these time, Steve is still beating himself up for that._

_"You can be here for her now." suggests Bucky. His tone gentle, comforting. He settles beside Steve. They sit together in comfortable silence._

_"I know. But not as her dad. Tony's still alive and Maria still has him. It's up to him to decide."_

_Frankly, Steve's terrified. He remembers clearly that they had that moment in the past, when Steve said he chose to spend the rest of his life loving Tony. But he's scared that Tony will wake up from his coma and decides he's better off without him._

 

* * *

 

The next day, Bucky and Sam arrange a jam packed schedule for the three year old. Different activities with different members of the Avengers.

Breakfast with Sam. Movies with Parker. Playground with Danvers. Drawing with Romanoff. Crafts with Shuri. Puzzles with Banner. Story time with Thor.

By six in the evening, after dinner and a bath, Maria falls asleep without so much fuss.

The next day is pretty much the same but the activities were different.

On the night of Maria's third day at the Avengers compund, Bucky receives a call from Steve that Stark's heat was over and that they'll be over tomorrow to pick up Maria.

* * *

 

The door opens and Maria comes dashing towards her parents. She throws herself towards Tony, who catches and lifts her up, peppering her face with kisses. She makes grabby hands towards Steve and Tony places her in Steve's hands.

She kisses her papa several times, similar to what Tony just did to her.

"We missed you, honey." Steve says to her after she's done.

"Miss you too!" answers Maria. She smiles brightly at her parents.

Bucky hands the bag filled with Maria's clothes to Tony. He notices the fresh bond mark on his neck, and the scent of a happily mated omega. 

Bucky smiles warmly at him.

"Uhh, Barnes? You're creeping me out." Tony states with a smirk on his face. Bucky rolls his eyes at him.

"Go home. You two are stinking up this place." retorts Bucky. Tony scoffs at him as Steve lets out a laugh.

With their bond reaffirmed, things are looking better for Steve and Tony.

Good. They both deserve this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake...in The Aftermath and Second Chances, there was a scene wherein Tony and Pepper talk about Tony's heat.
> 
> So, I'm like, shit, continuity error.  
> I made some tweaking.
> 
> My bad.
> 
> Also, I can't write smut ugh. I don't have the ability to do that so the heat sex isn't really tackled. TT.TT


	9. Chapter 9

On the fourth day that Tony's away on a business trip, it happens. 

It was morning and Steve was about to wake up Maria. He knocks then opens the door gently. He sees his daughter still asleep, a sight that never fails to make him feel all warm and fuzzy. He calls out to her softly. When she doesn't stir, he takes a seat beside her. He caresses her face but upon touching her, he's startled--Maria is running a temperature!

He doesn't panic, no. Absolutely not.

He's ' _the man with a plan_ ', as his omega used to say. So that's what he did: _plan_.

He read somewhere that lips are more sensitive than hands so he presses his lips on Maria's forehead. On a closer look, he notices that she looks flushed too. She feels hotter, Steve observes, as his lips touch her forehead.

Temperature. He has to check her temperature! He has to get a thermometer. Quickly.

He goes out the room, determined to search for a thermometer. He heads towards the bathroom and gets the medicine kit. He takes out the thermometer then heads back to Maria.

He presses 'on' but it doesn't open. He presses it again, and again, and again. _Ugh, shit._ It doesn't work. He pushes the switch a bit harder due to frustation. It still doesn't open.

He groans quietly. He turns the device and finds out it doesn't have batteries.

But then, he remembers: they have FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY, hey. Can you run a temp check on Maria?" 

"Sure thing, Captain." answers the AI. A blue light scans the still asleep girl and Steve holds his breath as FRIDAY scans her. _Please don't let it be a high fever, oh God._

"Little boss' temperature is at 38.8 °C." concludes FRIDAY.

"Thank you." replies Steve. What now? Temperature check is done. What's next?

Should he call Tony?

It's in the middle of the night in Japan and Tony's probably asleep, or just have fallen asleep. Calling him would disturb his rest.

But Tony should know.

But if Tony knew, it would only add to his worries. Plus, he's coming home tomorrow. 

 _Still, Tony should know_.

Steve is conflicted but in the end, he decides to call him. He dials his number, it rings but it doesn't connect. He tries once more but it still wouldn't get through so he stopped.

"Papa?" mutters Maria, in a small, meek tone. Her eyes half-opened. Steve shoves his phone in his pocket and sits beside her.

"How do you feel?" inquires Steve. He tries not to let too much worry seep in his tone.

Maria scrunches her nose adorably. "Ouchie head, Papa." 

Head ache and a 38.8°C temp. He takes note of that. 

"Only ouchie head?" checks Steve. Maria nods. A visit to the doctor will calm his troubled mind, so he decides. "We're going to visit the doctor, darling. Think you're up for that?" 

"Ok." Maria confirms. Steve places a kiss on her temple. He hopes he could just transfer the fever to him, spare his child of this sickness. 

 

* * *

 

Two more patients and it's their turn. He's patient. He can wait. He fucking slept in the ice for years--oh wait, he's being dramatic. Damn, he's _the man with a plan_ \--he shouldn't be getting jittery now. He looks down in his arms, at Maria.

Maria is wearing a thick jacket. She's sweating a bit now, her face loosing some of its flush. She feels a bit cooler compared to earlier. 

On the way to the clinic, she ate a biscuit--which was good, at least she has appetite.

She's napping now. Is that normal? He remembers when he was a child, he was often sick, had a weak immune system, had a weak body. When he had fevers, he often spent the day asleep. This must be normal, _right_?

His phone rings and it distracts him from worrying thoughts. He sees Tony's name and accepts the call. Tony's sleepy face appears in his phone.

"Steve? Wha's-what's up?" Tony asks groggily. He's shirtless, his bonding mark's on display. It's healing quite nicely. Steve's brain flashes back to the mind-blowing sex they had when Tony's heat came. The press of Tony's body against his, how his gasps and moans sound so _heavenly_ , how _tight_ and _perfect_ he feels around Steve's knot---

Ok, hold up. _Stop_. 

For fuck's sake, he doesn't need to get turned on while he's in public, holding his feverish daughter, and about to visit a doctor. _Focus, Steven Grant Rogers._

"Steve?" repeats Tony, a puzzled look on his face. He squints his eyes and a worried look plasters on his face. "Are you at the hospital?" 

Steve has to say it now. "Maria has fever. We're gonna see a doctor." 

With that, the sleepy look on Tony's face completely vanishes. He looks alert and distressed. "What happened?"

"I was about to wake her up but when I touched her, she felt hot." Steve rubs Maria's back. "Had FRIDAY check her temp--38.8°C."

Tony furrows his brows and chews on his lip. "When she was six months old, she had fevers. Doc says it's due to her teeth poking out."

But Maria's three now. And three year olds aren't really on the teething fever stage.

"She doesn't have colds or cough, only a head ache and mild fever." adds Steve.

Yesterday, they just stayed at home watching Mulan and Brave. Then, in the afternoon, they worked on an mini 'art project', which was just coloring a unicorn and pouring glitter on its tail. In Maria's case, it's pouring glitter all over the unicorn _and_ on the floor of the living room. At night, they showed their masterpiece to Tony via video call. Maria proudly displays hers, she tells Tony that her unicorm is named after her Auntie Carol--who apparently has _huge_ love for unicorn.

"Do you think she's allergic to glitter?" suggests Steve, a frown forming on his face. They didn't really do anything strenous yesterday and _do glitter allergies even occur?_

He hears Tony laugh. "Capsicle, _dear_ , if our daughter is allergic to glitter, we should _destroy_ her _whole room."_

Uh-huh. Yep. How did he miss that teeny tiny important fact, Steve's brain is melting into a mush. Is this how he's gonna be everytime their child gets sick? Losing capability to make logical assumptions?

He's spared of any retorts to Tony because the secretary's bellowing his name. 

"Wanna stay on as we visit the doctor?" Steve asks Tony. He replies yes.

 

* * *

 

It felt like a huge load was lifted from Steve's shoulders after their visit to the doctor. The doctor concluded that the fever wasn't a cause for worry, especially since it's starting to go down. However, she did say to monitor Maria if in case the fever is recurrent and/or if it shoots up.

Before his call with Tony end, the omega suggested that he should buy one of those fever patches. Steve stops by the pharmacy on the way home.

Maria woke up during the check up but she's back to sleeping now--which is good for her recovery, her doctor says. More fluid intake is advised also.

 

* * *

 

It's lunch time when they arrived home.

Steve tucks Maria back to her bed buy not before changing her clothes to PJs. Her favorite rainbow colored ones. He pulls out a fever patch and places it on her forehead. He gives her a kiss and leaves the room, the door left open. He heads towards the kitchen.

When Steve was sick, his ma would often make the best chicken soup he ever tasted. Luckily, Sarah Rogers taught her the recipe before she passed away. 

His phone rings when he's feeding Maria with the chicken soup. He answers it and puts it on loudspeaker.

"How's my donut?" Tony's voice seems to perk up Maria. 

"I'm ok, daddy!" She replies, her lively tone quite duller than the usual. She takes a spoonful of the chicken soup Steve cooked.

"No more ouchie head?" Maria nods in acknowledgement. She opens her mouth and Steve feeds her another spoonful of the warm soup. Tony smiles at them.

"FRIDAY, check her temp please." orders Tony. A blue light scans Maria again.

"Baby boss' body temperature is at 36.9°C." Thank fuck. _Thank fucking fuck_. Steve thinks with great relief. Tony looks visibly relieved too.

"Good job, baby girl." Tony remarks with a fond look on his face. He winks at Steve. "You too, Cap. Great job, thank you."

Pepper comes into view, and says hi, which had Maria getting pumped up again.

"Auntie Pep!" She exclaims, a beaming smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

The fever never returned. When Steve asks what Maria wants for dinner, she replied 'cheeseburger!'.

They ordered cheesburgers and had them delivered to their home. Maria wolfs down her juniors sized buger. Steve's glad she's alright.

 

 

 ...

..

.

When Tony's back from his trip, he's the one who falls ill.

Steve and little Maria made the 'yummiest chicken soup ever!' for him.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The mild headache that's been bugging Tony lately is starting to blossom into a full-blown migraine.

They are out having a picnic in the nearest park on this beautiful sunny day. Some of the Avengers are with them, so the hope for a relatively peaceful and not-attention-grabbing morning went down the drain. People were staring at them, or rather trying to hide the fact that they're gawking at them.

It doesn't usually faze them but seeing as this was a private relaxing activity, not a saving the Earth type, it bothers them a bit. Downside to being a hero, hope for privacy in a public place is a wish upon stars.

He sees a group of teenage girls giggle and fail at subtly taking a picture of Thor. He rolls his eyes then winces as his head twinges. He rubs his temples gently.

"Tones, you ok?" Rhodey asks. Tony turns to look at his best friend.

"Yep. Just a headache." bluffs Tony. He continues to rub his temples. Rhodey hands him a cold bottle of water. He accepts it.

"Drink," Rhodey tells him, "Maybe you're getting dehydrated." Tony mutters 'thanks' and does what he's told.

He notices Wanda staring wistfully at a young couple enjoying themselves, a small sad smile on her face.

"How is she?" Tony says to Rhodey, tilting his head towards Wanda. He's curious as to how she's coping with the aftermath. He's also concerned for her, knowing Vision--and in a way, his JARVIS, is gone. She's a fellow omega and losing Vision and her beloved brother is too much. It's too much for anybody really.

"Most of the days, she's fine." Rhodey tells him. He sighs before he continues, "Some days, we catch her trying not to breakdown."

Tony feels a tug at his heart. He feels sorry for her. He doesn't what to do if.. _God_ , if he lost Steve. He's so grateful he didn't lose him entirely before they could even patch things between them.

"Your mate's been helping her a lot." adds Rhodey, respect evident in his tone. "She opens up only to him and Clint." 

That's relief. At least, she has someone to talk to. To ease the burden off her mind. She's young, she can recover. Tony hopes she does. He glances at Clint, who's busy chatting with Nat and Sam. He glances at Steve, who's busy playing with Maria. Bucky's with them too.

What a scene it is: two super soldier alphas showcasing their ability to rear a child--ok, maybe they're just playing with her but still, it's reflection, a glimpse of how good fathers they're going to be.

It's ridiculous. When an Alpha is seen taking care of children, it melts people's hearts. When an Omega is seen doing the same, people are like _'eh, what's new?'_

It's gender bias. Really.

Still, what a wonderful sight these super soldiers make. Steve's happily talking with Maria while Bucky's carrying her on his broad shoulders. 

They look so perfect and content. Like a family.

Bucky's beautiful. He matches Steve flawlessly. Almost the same height, similar built. Both are almost hundred years old but doesn't look like their age.

Tony doesn't like comparing. He hates it. He's not the insecure type. He has his own charms too. People wouldn't be falling into his bed if he doesn't at least look decent. (Having money and power helps too but _shut up brain._ )

But...Steve and Bucky were better matched. Been through a lot since the 1920s or whatever. Both are man out of time and honestly, nothing could ever rival that. Nothing 

A blossoming migraine, an underlying melancholy over Wanda and Vision, a burgeoning recurrent insecurities over two super soldiers, _what a very relaxing picnic._

He's falling down the rabbit hole. 

Whatever happened to his sassy, overly confident, self? (He grew up, fell in love, had kids-- _shut up cliche brain!_ )

God, his emotions are running wild today.

Seeing his team, their extended family, growing into something much bigger and better, it just triggers something inside him.

He misses Iron Man but he wouldn't trade his family for the suit. Or for any fucking thing at all.

His rubs his temples again and drink from the water bottle Rhodey gave him. His head is still throbbing.

"Tony!" calls out Steve. The blond alpha heads over to him, Maria up on his arms. They both have matching white daisies perched on their ear.

Steve puts Maria done beside Tony. She giggles cheerfully as she places a daisy on her Tony's ear.

"Here, daddy!" She exclaims in childish glee. Tony ducks down so she could easily place the flower on him. Beside him, he could sense Rhodey smiling at them fondly.

"Thanks sweetie. Does daddy look as pretty as you now?" Tony playfully asks his daughter. Maria nods several times enthusiastically. Steve stares at him, a soft, loving look in his eyes. His hair is loose and his face is slightly flushed due to the heat and the time spent playing with their daughter. The flower in his ear enhances his stunning blue eyes even more.

He's so beautiful, this Alpha. _His Alpha._

And oh, _oh_. Tony thinks. _He loves him so much._

When Steve leans closer and places a sweet, short, chaste kiss on his lips, Tony feels himself smile.

Maybe kisses can heal migraines.

 ...

..

.

Or not, because later, he pops a Tylenol in his mouth and spent the rest of the picnic sleeping. His head on Rhodey's lap.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve closes the door with his foot, his arms are occupied with the paper bags he carries. He'd been at the grocery store, left in the morning but only managed to return after lunch time. He had encountered a, well, problem, when he was about to head back home.

He called Tony to inform him that he'd be late going home but he didn't exactly provided him a reason why. 

But Tony's probably known the why now.

* * *

"Hey, have you had lunch yet?" Tony asks him as he enters the kitchen. Tony's washing the dishes, meaning that Maria and him had eaten lunch. Since lunch is done, Maria's probably taking the usual afternoon nap.

"Not yet. I'm hungry." replies Steve as he puts down the grocery bags on the counter. He starts taking out the groceries but Tonu closes the faucet, wipes his hand on the seat of his pants, and stops him from doing so.

"I got it. You go eat." Tony orders him. 

"You sure?" 

"Uh, _yeah_. Go. There's still some leftover pasta on the table." Tony ushers him to the dining room and Steve follows. He's actually famished so he wouldn't turn down food right now.

* * *

Tony sit opposite him when he's finished putting away the groceries. He's typing something on his tablet. Steve eats the leftover pasta, spaghetti with too much cheese. Still, it's quite delicious. He's not exactly a picky eater. 

Tony's been absorbed with work these past few days. Ever since he got back from his business trip in Japan, he's been spending most of the days fumbling with his tablet, locking himself in his workshop, or talking with someone on his phone. Steve's even picked up some Japanese words.

The picnic was partly for Tony to unwind, which he kinda did. His omega spent the rest of the picnic asleep on Rhodey's lap. Rhodey informs him that Tony's been nursing a headache. Steve thinks it's due to the work he's been busy with lately.

"So, you saved an old lady from a thief today." Tony comments casually. He tears his gaze away from the tablet to stare at Steve. He has an unreadable expression on his face.

Steve finishes the last mouthful of pasta, drinks the water, before he replies.

"How'd you know?" 

"The cartoon Maria's watching was interrupted by a news flash." He puts down the tablet on the table. "I was absorbed in this book when Maria tugs at my sleeves, shrieking: _Look Daddy, it's Papa!"_

Steve was featured in the news flash. He was pictured running determinedly after a man with a hockey mask on his face.

Steve was loading the groceries inside the car when it happens. The old lady screams hysterically 'thief! thief!' and from the corner of his eyes, he spots a middle aged guy running away.

He chases after him, but not before grabbing his shield from the trunk of the car.

"Do you always keep the shield with you?" 

"Only when we're out." Steve admits. It never hurts to be prepared. He never wants to be caught in a situation where he's inadequately prepared to protect his family or any person that's close by who's minutes away from harm. It's not like he can't save lives without his shield, no. It's just that his shield is his trusted weapon, something he's comfortable wielding. 

He hears Tony huff at his reply. He sees him smile but it fades just as soon as it forms. Something's off with Tony...

The silence that follows isn't exactly a comfortable one. Steve senses that something is chewing on his mate's mind. They agreed that they'd talk it out, if they have problems. So Steve attempts to find out what's wrong.

"Tony--" 

"--Are you bored with playing house?" Tony cuts him off. As soon as those words left his mouth, Steve felt like he's been poured over with a bucket of freezing water. Playing house...?

"Seeing the Avengers made me think about our lives before." Tony continues, "Do you miss all that blood pumping action, Steve? The thrill of saving lives?" 

His tone was deceivingly light but there's an underlying tone of hurt behind it.

When Steve doesn't immediately respond, Tony aplogizes and attempts to dismiss what he just said.

"Shit, sorry. I dunno where that came from, honestly. My bad." He tries to flash an apologetic grin but it comes out as a grimace.

"Tony, this is not--we're not playing house." begins Steve. He exhales forcefully. He forces himself to not to feel offended, not to feel wounded at Tony's comment. "I don't regret where I am now: beside you and Maria."

He's said this before, that he chose this and he'll repeat it again and again until Tony starts believing him. He's called stubborn for a reason. 

But is this really about him? What if Tony's deflecting? What if he's projecting?

"I love the blood pumping action when Maria chases after me whenever we play tag. I love the thrill of getting to witness first hand how our daughter grows up everyday." Steve explains, a serious look on his face. He throws the question back at Tony, but not in an aggressive manner. "Do you miss it? Being Iron Man?"

Tony freezes. He doesn't reply so Steve takes this chance to speak again. To assure his omega that he won't trade being a father just so he could get out there and be Captain America. And being honest with how he feels might coax Tony to open up.

"Tony, yes. I do miss being Captain America. I miss saving lives but what good is saving lives if I can't even be there in the lives of my own family?"

Tony doesn't look entirely convinced but at least he's not so guarded now. He appears a bit relieved. The unreadable expression on his face is gone.

"I miss Iron Man too." Tony confesses in a subdued tone. "But I wouldn't chose it over Maria, over our family."

Tony leans back on his chair and flashes a hesitant smile at Steve.

"This shouldn't even be an issue. You're Captain America even without the shield and I'm still Iron Man. Why am I even--"

"Tony, we agreed to talk. To communicate. And if this is bothering you, we talk about it." Steve reasons out. He's actually glad that they're discussing this. If this happened to their past selves, they might be too busy screaming at each other rather than sitting down and having a conversation about it.

Tony stands up and walks towards him. He plops down on Steve's lap and wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders. Steve automatically wraps his around Tony's waist. Tony places his head om Steve's shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispers in Steve's ears. He kisses Steve, slowly and gently. When the kises becomes heated and their hands start to wander and grope, Steve lifts him easily and Tony entwines his legs on Steve's hips. 

He carries him to their room and they spend the afternoon in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sis is busy with the Ipad. I honestly planned on spending the rest of my day sketching.  
> But my sis is busy with the Ipad. I wrote another chapter instead ha!
> 
> So two chapters in one day.  
> Tony's so moody ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. Chapter 12

"Tony told me you'd stop by." Steve says to Rhodey as they settle down in the living room. Rhodey places the manila envelope and the paper bag down on the coffee table. 

"Brought the papers, courtesy of Pep." Rhodey motions towards the envelope. "And some shawarma from that place he likes." 

"Thanks, Rhodes. He'd be ecstatic." Rhodey shrugs lightly at him. Tony would no doubt dig in if he's awake. Steve's a fan too, but he's decided he'll eat his later.  

"Peps could actually just email these but seeing the little champ ain't so bad." Rhodey explains. 

Rhodey is terribly fond of Maria. He doesn't say it outloud but it's pretty much obvious to anyone. Tony mentions that his best friend spoils Maria, often giving a gift or two everytime he comes by. Steve shoots back that they both do that too. Tony laughs it off, guilty as charged. Maria's technically the first niece, the first kid that the founding members of the Avengers have. She's bound to spoiled with much love and attention nonetheless, having a billionaire father who swore not to be a replica of his own neglectful father. 

"She's napping with Tony." Steve informs him. Rhodey lets out a soft 'ah' in understanding. 

"Good. Maria's a growing kid and more sleep for Tones isn't so bad."

Steve couldn't help but agree. The deal with the company in Japan has finally been closed. It took a week of entertaining calls in the middle of the night, hours spent on the tablet and in the workshop, and overall, a thoroughly distracted and exhausted Tony. 

If Steve weren't there, Tony would probably be skipping meals just to focus on his work. He had the tendency to do that, if he's fixated on a project.

But Steve's a _very concerned, overly devoted, and unquestionably stubborn_ mate. He's dragged Tony away from his workshop, forcibly put down the tablet, pressed 'decline' on a persistently ringing phone, banned coffee, just so his omega could eat properly and rest. 

Steve even researched the Japanese words for ' _sorry_ ', ' _excuse me_ ', and ' _I'll call you back later_ '. He answered a call with a heavily accented attempt at speaking Japanese...only to find out that the person on the line can actually speak English. He was polite, of course, told them that his mate is still asleep but that he'd pass the message to Tony.

Tony also complained of frequent headaches, which are definitely due to his limited sleep...which led to coffee ban and an understandably crank and moody Tony.

With the whole business deal closed, Tony's free to sleep anytime.

And Steve is happy to take over all the chores just so Tony can take his much needed rest.

* * *

 "So. How are you?" asks Rhodey. 

How is he? He's doing fantastic. It's absurd how he's finally here, with them.

"It feels like a dream." It truly is. Years ago, he was a man living in a world at war with Nazis. A man who just wanted to stop bullies, join the army, and save lives. He became Captain America, fought alongside Bucky, fell in love with Peggy, crashed into the Atlantic, and woke up in the future.

"A dream, like you're gonna wake up and it's gone?" That's definitely not what he meant. It's real. This is real. Nothing's gonna disappear all of a sudden. Their bond's much stronger now than it ever was.

"No. That's not it." Rhodey smiles at his response.

"This is what I wished for." He hoped for this--a family. He yearned for this secretly, quietly in the recesses of his own mind, even before the stuck-in-ice shit happened. But it was with Peggy. 

Then, he met Tony. 

It wasn't love-at-first sight, not like what he had with Peggy. It was intense. They rubbed each other in the wrong way. Didn't get along very well. It took them a while before they realized that they had feelings for each other. The pining, _oh geez_ , the _fucking pining._ The arguments were much worse when they were also simultaneously pining for one another.

Steve can't help but smile warmly at the memories that fill his head. 

"I'm really lucky that I am that I'm here with them." Steve says.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, you know." Rhodey contests. "This is all 'cause of you two."

 Steve laughs as Rhodey claps him in the back good naturedly.

 


	13. Chapter 13

He's seeing stars in broad daylight and it's all thanks to Steve. 

Steve, whose fingers are rubbing on the right,  _perfect--yes there!_ spot that Tony can't help but moan loudly.

He's leaking so much slick,  _Jesus_. He's hard as fucking diamonds, precum making his cock glisten.The sheets are ruined, _very very ruined._ Laundry will salvage it, hopefully. 

Maria's still asleep at this hour and she'll continue to be, at least for another hour or so.

It was early in the morning, and Tony woke up feeling raunchy. Since luck is on his side, his alpha was also raring to go for a good boning session. Before, he'd probably excuse himself to the bathroom to take a cold shower. But ever since they spent his unexpected heat together, their mutual decision to put off sex is eviscerated--vanished completely into thin air. 

And it was awesome, really fucking awesome. No complains whatsoever. Five stars out of five.

Because they weren't prude, _absolutely fucking not._  The founding members of their super-secret-but-not-anymore superhero boyband can attest to that. But the purpose of that rule on sex is for them to able to take things slowly. So far, so good--Fucking their brains out didn't worsen things. Plus, it did wonders for their mood and their bond.

"You ready, doll?" Steve asks in a breathy voice. His fingers are gently upon Tony's parted legs. His dick's so hard, wet with lube and Tony's slick, and _ugh, it looks so fucking delicious._ Tony wants to suck it, lick it--but he needs him inside badly. He grabs Steve's dick, strokes it a few times, relishing the soft moans that leaves Steve's lips, and guides the tip to his hole.

Then it was all _Fuck yes yes yes! There! Ah! More!_  from there. 

* * *

 "Good morning, darling." Steve greets brightly as Maria strolls in sleepily, rubbing her half-lidded eyes. Her hair's a riot. Tony's setting the table as Steve's frying the bacon. The smell is heavenly and Tony's stomach rumbles as a response to the smell. Bacon and pancakes for breakfast, just exactly what he's craving for. Seriously, a fantastic banging in the morning then some good old classic dish for breakfast--it's all so marvelous.

"Hey champ, can you help daddy?" Tony wiggles the milk carton then hands it to Maria. She grabs it with her two hands and places it on the table. She gets her Moana glass too, aware that the milk is for her.

"Papa, milk too?" She asks Steve. She knows that her other dad doesn't usually drink milk so she only offers it to Steve.

"Yep and for your daddy too. Also milk for him." replies Steve. "Mmkay" replies Maria. Steve gives a pointed look to his mate, who raises a brow in return. So, the coffee ban is still in effect--okay fine. Tony's in a great mood and he won't let this ruin it.

Maria grabs Steve's mug, carefully puts it down on the table, and does the same with Tony's mug. She moves slowly, her psychomotor skills is still on the process of fine-tuning, at par with the developmental milestones for kids her age. She struggles with Steve's mug, it's a lot heavier than her glass but she succeeds. 

"Thanks, donut." Tony says he fixes Maria's messy hair. Maria smiles sleepily back at him. Steve turns off the stove and transfers the bacon on a plate with paper napkins to drain the excess oil. Tony's stomach rumbles once more at the sight of the crispy, golden brown bacon.

"I'll pour!" Maria exclaims excitedly as she perches on her seat. Tony moves the milk towards his daughter. She grabs the carton, opens it, and gingerly lifts it to pour a decent amount on her glass and her fathers's. Her mouth's pursed in concentration and it's frigging adorable. A small amount spills, it's quite normal seeing as her fine-motor skills are still developing--that's what the app on child development says on Steve's phone. Tony grabs a napkin to wipe the spills.

"Amazing work. Thank you, Maria." Steve praises her. She flashes a toothy grin at Steve. 

Breakfast is served and consumed with vigor. 

* * *

" _How many again?_ "

"698,437 likes and 483,470 retweets."

Peter shows his phone, with the Twitter app open at the official page of Entertainment Weekly. Rhodey is smirking at him, as Peter clicks on the pinned tweet. The small heart button is colored red, which means Peter also liked the tweet and the retweet button is colored green, which means he also retweeted it.

If Tony has a twitter, he'd totally do the same too.

"Send me the pic, kid." He tells the young man who happily follows his request. Rhodey is shaking his head fondly at Tony. He's probably going to start a collection of stolen pictures of his family now.

The sound of high pitched laughter and excited shrieking distracts Tony from reacting to the look on his best friend's face. He turns his gaze towards his mate and their child. They are currently playing near the lake. Their shoes are removed, feet dipped in the water as they play with their remote controlled miniature boats. The whir of the motor means that they are making it glide fast through the lake.

Tony created that toy for Maria. She stayed by his side as he worked on the miniature, even choosing the color scheme for her toy. She picks pipping hot red, and Tony is overjoyed at the fact that his child got the same awesome artistic tastes as he has....that was until she added that 'white and blue!' should be there as well.

Steve's smug grin after seeing Maria's final color design for the toy is endearing though, not iritating at all. Not that Tony would admit it outloud.

The soft glow sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tree creates spots of light on Steve and Maria. Tony opens the camera on his phone and snaps a picture. This day is rapidly turning into of those rare 'best day ever!' moments. One that Tony thought would never ever come again back when Thanos--nope, he shouldn't think about that. It will trigger the Extremis and he's doing so well these last weeks. 

"Ahhh!!!" 

The scream tears Tony's gaze to his phone and back to his family. He bids a quick goodbye at Rhodey and Peter and ends the video call.

Steve and Maria are in the lake now, with their clothes on. Steve's carrying Maria on his shoulders but her wet clothes and hair signaled that she has also taken a dive in the water. The splash of water and delighted giggles makes Tony stand up from his comfortable chair and walk towards the lake. He grabs his phone again and opens the camera, ready to capture up close photos of his family.

He crouches down, aims his phone at them, and taps on the screen. What a beautiful picture.

"Wha--hey!" He exclaims as Steve grabs his arm. He lightly pulls Tony into the water and Maria is grinning at him

"Join us. Get _wet_." Steve says with a mischievous and slightly suggestive look on his face. It seems as though this morning's boning sesh lingers on his brain. It sticks on Tony's brain too and it is aggravated at the sight of Steve's white shirt clinging to his body due to the water. Steve's abs, his chest, his nipples-- _fucking superb_ and Tony just wants to _lick, pinch_ \--stop! Ugh, he's being so horny in the middle of the day, with their child in sight. _Very inappropriate!_ He scolds his mind and hormones.

"I'm holding my phone and--!!" Steve pulls him with force this time, enough to make him stumble to the water. The slightly cold water freshens him up. He could hear Steve and Maria laugh at him. He rolls his eyes playfully at them and splashes water to them both.

"Your phone is water-proof, obviously." Steve smugly comments. Tony splashes more water at his Alpha's face. 

* * *

 

At night, when Maria's tucked in her own bed and is sleeping peacefully while cuddling with her humongous Baymax plushie--Uncle Rhodey's latest gift---Tony opens the photo he took earlier in his phone. Steve's in the bathroom, it was his turn to shower. They could have showered together but that would absolutely lead to some hanky panky and shower sex is very tedious, slippery, dangerous and if Steve knots in him, it would take at least 15 minutes for it to subside. So, pass on shower sex.

He focuses back to the picture on his phone and comes to a decision: he's creating his Twitter account. Yeah, Twitter is toxic. He knows that, he occassionally logs in to the official Stark Indistries account, enough to conclude that people can be utterly mean and viscious pricks. But he wouldn't let that stop him from gushing about his mate and their child. His extreme happiness about it all.

He knows how Steve secretly despises the gossip surrounding Maria, the allegations on her real other sire. Tony hates it too, frankly. It is tiring and obnoxious and it is spurring an ugly mass of prejudicd towards omegas. Press conference would be a disaster, there will be tons of fucking invasive questions and it would only exacerbate things.

So, Twitter. 

Twitter would mean that he won't waste a single saliva on the press. He'd be able to block shitheads who'd ask or comment offensive stuff while he gushes about his life now. Steve wouldn't be angered and hurt by the shit around their family when Tony makes this post.

He chooses between the photo of the back of Steve and Maria, spots of sunlight on them and their feet in the water--or, the drenched Steve and Maria (Steve's sexiness gauge is off the charts, more than the usual!). He huffs and selects both the picture.

He types his first ever post. He captions the photos with a simple hashtag:

#happyfather'sday

 


	14. Chapter 14

It's hot--no, actually it's  _sweltering_. The AC wasn't helping even though he already asked FRIDAY to lower the temperature. His alpha's under the comforter, arms wrapped loosely around Tony's middle. He's asleep and Tony really feels bad doing this, but he feels overheated. He gently and slowly pries Steve's arms off and sits up.

 _Christ_ , he's sweating like he just finished a work out.

Tony wipes his forehead using his shirt, grimacing at himself. This is unusual. He doesn't feel sick, just feels like his insides are burning. Like he's stuck in an oven. 

Is he in Heat?

Nah, probably not. Steve would have informed him if he was giving off pre-heat scent. He told him he'd do so after sharing Tony's heat. So, no. He's not in heat. Besides, he's a month early if this is heat symtpoms.

It could be hot flashes. He is, afterall, reaching the average age bracket for menopause. Which would mean Extremis failed its mission to reboot his child bearing reproductive system. Which is, frankly, impossible. Extremis is the product of the incredibly gifted Maya Hansen. Bless her soul. And besides, Tony himself has experimented with Extremis before.

Which means, that this extremely uncomfortable situation he's currently experiencing is due to said enhancement system inside his body.

Thankfully, he isn't glowing red.

He scrubs his sweaty face and hair and moves to get off the bed. Inadvertently, his movement disturbs Steve's sleep. 

" _Mmm--wh'r you goin'?_ " Steve mumbles softly. His eyes still half-closed and Tony can't help but smile at his adorable Alpha. "Bathroom. Be right back."

Tony leans to kiss Steve's forehead. With eyes closed and on the brink of falling back to sleep, Steve musters a small smile in response. 

He heads towards the bathroom, removes his sweat soaked clothes and tosses it in the laundry bin. He steps in the shower, sets the water to cold, and relishes the feeling of relief as water hits his heated skin.

Tomorrow, they'll visit the Avengers compound and he has to have a chat with Bruce regarding the Extremis.

* * *

Morning comes and Steve's the first to wake up. He glances at his still sleeping omega. He nuzzles him gently, scenting him. Tony's scent is wonderful, heavenly as always, if not even more so as the days pass by. He's pushing his nose at his mate's nape where the scent is strongest when he hears it.

Oh, _oh._

_He's purring. Tony's purring! His omega!_

Feelings of love, delight, fondness bloom  in Steve's heart. He's ecstatic at hearing his mate purr! This was the first time he purred ever since they moved in together. God, it has been so long, _so long_ , since he heard this. It happened before, when they were in the Tower...before shit happend and the fell apart, before Siberia.

He wraps his arms around Tony tighter. He keeps this memory inside him, praying that in the years to come, he'll wake up and experience this more often, for the rest of their lives. He won't ever get tired of this.

He feels Tony stir awake.

"G'morning." Steve whispers warmly. Tony shuffles and turns towards him, eye still closed but there is a content smile on his lips. He presses their foreheads together and Steve can't help but press a chaste kiss on Tony's eyelid. Tony's smile widens as he moves his finger to point towards his own lips.

Steve gets the hint and kisses Tony on the lips, morning breath and all. It turns into heated, open mouth kisses. As hands starts to wander, Steve pulls back. Tony groans and opens his eyes.

"We promised to be with the team at 9 a.m." Steve reminds him amusedly. Tony stretches his limbs and yawns.

"FRI, time please." 

"Good Morning, boss. It's currently 6:30 a.m. and the weather forecast is clear skies althroughout the day." The AI answers dutifully.

"Thank you." 

Steve kisses Tony's forehead once more then gets off the bed. Tony stares at him as he goes, admiring his Alpha's incredibly fit physique.

"Steve." Tony calls out with a bit of a needy whine in his voice. Steve looks back and shakes his head lightly at him.

Tony looks lovely with his hair sticking up in different directions, lounging on the bed, head propped up on one arm. The urge to plop down on top of the brunette, have incredible morning sex, and wake up late is really strong but they promised the team. More importantly, they promised Maria they'd take her to see and play with her superhero aunties and uncles. So as much as he wanted to spend the morning basking in his omega's fantastic scent, a promise made to their daughter is precious and must be fulfilled.

"Get up Tony. We have to get ready."

* * *

"Sam just texted me. The team wants us to bring food, preferably Chinese." Steve informs him as he enters the room. Tony's helping Maria change her clothes while Steve's finished with preparing the car and loading the stuff they have to bring. 

"So, yellow dress or the blue jumper?" Tony asks Maria. She points at the blue jumper and Tony hands the dress to Steve, who returns it to the wardrobe cabinet.

"This is Auntie Pepper's gift!" Maria tells his dad proudly as she puts on the jumper.

"Really? She'll be so happy when she sees you wearing this. How 'bout the dress? Is that a gift too?" Tony asks even though he knows who gave it to his child.

"Auntie Carol!" Maria replies with a grin on her face. Carol gave it to her along with a unicorn plushie. Rhodey delivered it to their house last week and when Tony teased him about being Carol's _personal_ delivery man, his best friend shoved him hard. 

Tony hands the brush to Maria, who grabs it and fixes her hair.

"Braid, papa?" She pleads to Steve, giving the brush to him. Steve asked Nat to teach him the basic braid so that he could at least do it for Maria when 'Auntie Nat' is away and busy with a mission.

"Sure, princess." Steve replies as he accepts the brush. He sits on the bed while Maria sits on his lap. 

"Chinese? There's Panda Express on the way to the compound. We can stop by there."  Tony comments, referring to Steve's previous statement. Steve hums in agreement at him. He's concentrating on making a decent basic braid for her daughter's hair.

"Any request for a specific dish?" Tony asks. 

"Nothing. Sam just texted that they want Chinese, maybe some dimsum. You can never go wrong with dimsum."

"Got it. How 'bout you munchkin? What do you want?" Maria turns his head towards Tony and excitedly shrieks 'chicken!' but Steve clicks his tongue.

"Princess, the braid will be messy if you move your head." Steve warns Maria lightly.

"Ok, sorry papa." She replies sheepishly. 

"It's alright. Try not to move around too much 'til we're done."

Seriously, braiding is not am easy feat. Steve salutes Nat for managing to make this seem like a child's play. She can finish a complicated braid on her own damm hair in just a minute. How amazing is that.

Here was Steve, struggling to make the basic braid look remotely similar with Nat's usual work on Maria's hair. The good thing is that Steve's end product is getting better each time. He hopes Maria will like it. She always does.

* * *

 "Finally! Food's here!"

"Good to see you too, Wilson." Tony snorts as Steve hands the food bag to Sam. They are all gathered in the living room and everyone's ready and eager to start the movie marathon. They used to have these before, even when back on the Avengers Tower and they were only six. It was Clint's idea when he discovered that Steve is apparently as fan of the Star Wars franchise. 

Everyone's chatting and lounging on the sofas in front of the big ass television. Even the King of Wakanda is here. Maria runs towards her uncle Bucky as soon as she spots him. Steve follows suit, reminding her to be careful.

Tony heads to the island counters to help in preparing the food.

"I'll get the paper cups." Sam informs him. He heads towards the other room where they store the kitchen supplies.

"Panda Express? Din Tai Fung has superior dimsum." Strange comments casually as he inspects the paper bag. He helps take out the containers. Tony shrugs at him.

"Panda Express was conveniently on the way. Why didn't they just ask you to do your portal thinggy?" 

Strange doesn't reply but instead opens the lid on the container and pops a chicken potsticker inside his mouth. Tony slaps Strange's arm.

"Hands off the potstickers." He chides lightly. Strange winks at him and heads back to the sofas, still chewing on the stolen piece of appetizer. He didn't even help much in prepping the food.

"Should we transfer the food to plates or--?" Tony asks as Steve settles beside him, wanting to help out. "Just leave them in the containers." Steve replies. He places a hand over the small of Tony's back. A familiar and intimate gesture.

Steve spots the Orange Chicken and couldn't resist taking a piece for himself. Tony huffs at his antics.

"That's Maria's favourite. You're stealing from your own blood." Tony remarks amusedly. Steve grins mischievously at him and picks up another piece. He holds it towards Tony's lips.

"A bribe, my dear omega. To persuade you not to tattle." Steve jokingly offers as he wiggles the bite-sized piece near Tony's mouth. Tony smirks, opens his mouth, and accepts the food. 

"It will do, my dear alpha." Tony munches on the savoury chicken. Steve waggles his eyebrows suggestively as he licks the sauce off his own fingers, which makes Tony flush a bit and laugh delightedly at him.

"PDA right in front of the team, huh. Guess the OG Avengers' stories are true."

Steve and Tony whip their heads towards the direction of Sam's voice and sees him holding the stacks of paper cups with a teasing grin on his face.

"Mouth off and I'll eat all your veggie spring roll." Steve threatens in jest.

"Cap, Bucky and Nat will strike you where you stand. Those are their favorite too." Sam retorts.

* * *

"What's on the movie playlist?" 

"First up is Kong: Skull Island." Pepper replies as he leans back on the sofa. She's chowing down on Chow Mein, a favorite of hers that Tony remembers. Back when they were dating, he used to order chow mein for their Friday night netflix-and-chill type of date. 

"Don't worry. They chose kid-friendly movies for Maria." She adds and hands the list of movies that are on the watch list for today's marathon. _Godzilla, Ghostbusters, Men In Black, Pacific Rim. Real Steel._ Tony smiles at the list. He's sure Maria will particularly enjoy Real Steel. She has a soft spot for robots, just like him.

"Rhodey's bought another gift for your girl." Pepper informs him. Tony lets out a short fond laugh.

"What is it this time?"

"Just another plushie. Bing Bong." Ah. The one from Inside Out. Maria's gonna go bonkers when she sees it.

She's done with her chow mein and Tony finishes his shrimp. They chat hushedly, catching up with each other. Pepper's dating a Beta man named Ethan, who works from Oscorp. Tony wishes she finally finds happiness and expressed the if he ever hurt her, he's one call away from going all Iron Man on this Ethan's ass. Which makes Pepper laugh and lean to him. He automatically nuzzles her hair, an old habit. He savours the familiar scent coming from her.

Okay. He's being too cuddly. He glances at Steve, who's sitting by Bucky and Nat. Maria's up on Steve's lap, much engrossed in the showdown between Godzilla and the MUTO. Steve senses him staring, he smiles at him. 

Steve knows how much Pepper means to Tony. He's not jealous over their closeness just like how Tony isn't jealous over Steve's closeness with Nat. But then again, Tony's also close with Nat.

* * *

 "That's weird."

"Hmm?" Steve tilts his head at Bucky.

"Your omega is cuddling with his ex and you're not going nuts."

Steve sighs. He can be intensely possessive at times and of course, his closest friend knows that. But Pepper, she's different. She's special and he can't really feel jealous over them because it is mostly thanks to her and Rhodey that his omega and their child are okay. So no jealousy. Just respect, admiration, and a healthy dose of eternal gratitude.

"She's special to him. Just like Nat is."

"Ah."

Bucky doesn't add anything else. He rubs Maria's hair but she's too focused with the movie to react. 

"You did her hair?" Nat asks. She strokes the braid gently. She adds, "You're getting good at this." 

"Well, I had lots of practice." 

"Should I teach you the next level braid?" She offers, a smirk on her lips. "We can practice on Barnes." Bucky scoffs and protests at Nat's suggestion.

"His hair's way too messy. Probably doesn't comb." Sam says, joining the conversation. Bucky shoves him a bit hard. Sam scoots away, laughing at him.

"Rude, Sam. He doesn't know what a comb is." Steve teases. 

"Oh piss off, Stevie." Bucky prods Steve with his elbow. Steve lets out a small yelp and returns the courtesy to Bucky. Maria's still not bothered even by their slight roughousing. She's way too focused on the movie.

* * *

 

"You're getting jealous again."

"What? _Me_? _No."_ Tony denies rather unconvincingly. Pepper raises a brow at him and subtly motions her head towards Steve, who appears to be having a fun time with Bucky, Sam, and Nat.

"I'm not. I swear." He repeats. Okay, maybe he is a tiny bit green eyed. He thinks it won't completely vanish, this irrational feeling and urge to compare himself with the other super soldier. It's truly ridiculous because Steve tells him he loves him. But he has a complex. He just has to swallow it all down and ignore his insecurity. He's great at that, usually.

"Look at Rhodey bear. He's getting cozy with Ms. Danvers." He diverts the conversation, observing that his bestfriend is sweet on the blond Alpha.

"She's bonded with a Beta named Maria Rambeau."

"But they're sort of a three set now, with Rhodes." Bruce adds as he takes a seat beside Tony. "They're cute, we've seen them."

Tony adjusts his head on Pepper's shoulders so he could see Bruce better. "Hey Brucie, remind me to talk to you--ah, later." Tony yawns after finishing his sentence. He feels sleepy. Good food, great company, plus the scent of this place screams safety and comfort. The combination just lulls him to sleep.

"I'm just gonna drift off for a moment." Bruce chuckles at him and scoots closer. "Sure, Tony."

* * *

 

They were in the middle of Men In Black when Tony wakes up from his nap. Pepper's also nodding off. Bruce, however, is wide awake. He stretches his limbs and carefully moves away from Pepper, making sure he doesn't disturb her sleep.

"Bruce, come help me prepare popcorn?" Bruce nods and they both go to the kitchen. Bruce grabs the kernel and pours it to the popcorn machine. Tony gets the bowl and the different flavor powders. 

"Thor and Valk likes melted butter." Bruce says. He gets a pan and takes the butter from the fridge. He sets out to melt it, a delicious aroma swifts through the air as he does. They hear Thor let out a big 'whoop!' and flashes them a thumbs up with a toothy grin on his face.

"So Tony, what is it you want to talk about?" Bruce stirs the melting butter around the pan.

"I was wondering if I could extract the Extremis out." Bruce pauses and stares at his friend. 

"We could." He replies. The melted butter is almost done so he turns off the stove. "We've injected it to you for the sole purpose of healing you."

"It's done that magnificently, with the added benefit of rejuvenating my baby-making parts." Tony says with a waggle of his eyebrows. Bruce shakes his head lightly.

"We didn't really researched that part before we administered it to you. We just wanted to save you."

"I know Bruce. I'll say this again: Thank you."

Bruce smiles at him fondly. "But yes, Tony. The Extremis can be removed. You knew that." Afterall, Tony did help in removing Extremis from Pepper. 

"I was confirming it. I already asked Shuri, she also said it's possible."

"My advice would be to go on a clearance check-up with all your doctors. Just to be sure, before we proceed with the surgery."

"Got it. Actually, I'm not really sure yet if I want it gone." He confesses. 

"That's alright. Your body, your choice." Bruce says kindly. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"Just minor inconveniences here and there." He replies vaguely. Last night, he felt overheated. His glowing fists and body weren't really up to his taste. Sure, this could be helpful in protecting his family and when he's back to being Iron Man, this increases his chance of keeping up with possible other super powered enemies.

But nowadays, his enemies are often stubborn stains on dining utensils which he has to scrub thoroughly before placing in the dishwasher and the struggle in persuading a bouncy three year old to take a bath and go to sleep.

He's thankful that the nightmares are rare these days, for both him and Steve. Their presence really does help with that.

"Thanks again, Brucie bear." He decides he'll visit his doctors next week.

"No problem. Now, let's get the first batch of popcorn to them." 

Men In Black is almost at its end by the time the popcorn machine is done producing the tasty snack. Maria's getting sleepy, it's time for her routine siesta. Steve stands and carries his daughter.

"Our old room's ok?" Steve asks Nat. She nods. Steve heads towards his room, Maria's starting to doze off now. Tony catches them along the way and accompanies them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon taking a nap together in their old room. If things didn't go south between them, Maria would have been greatly familiar in this room. Her crib would be here at first, when she's newly born and her parents are too anxious to let her out of their sight.

That didn't happen, _but that's alright._

....

...

 

..

.

 

Later, when they're back home, Maria lets out the loudest shriek when she opens Uncle Rhodey's present.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Hospital visits are never fun. Unless you're visiting somebody who just had a new addition to their family. Hospitals serves as a reminder of how finite human lives are, a place where the tether between life and death is more apparent than in any other place.

But Tony's here because he has to consult with several doctors for his pre-surgery check up. Last week, he already went to his heart doctor, who advised him to undergo some lab tests before he clears him for surgery. After he got the results, he promptly went back and was cleared for surgery. His cholesterol levels, which used to be slightly above normal, was now perfectly within the normal range. He's not sure if it's thanks to Extremis or to Steve's healthy meals.

But really, he's not even completely sure if he wants it gone. He's just...weighing his options. If he's all clear for the extraction procedure, then he'd decide what to do with Extemis. No rush.

He's scheduled to visit his OB-Gyne this morning and Steve's with him since Maria's stolen away by Auntie Pepper. They're going to buy new clothes, a ' _shiny dress and rainbow shoes!_ ' Maria insisted. They would have shopped with Maria but the schedule clashed with his appointment to the doctor's. And it's been a while since Maria hanged out with her pretty Auntie Pep so she's all pumped up. 

"He's my OB when I had Maria." Tony tells Steve. They're currently waiting for their turn with the gynecologist. "He honors doctor-patient confidentiality." He assures him. 

"I just don't want gossip rags spreading malicious things about you." Steve declares softly. He never did. He would have gotten in so much trouble if it wasn't for their friends who advised him thag if he were to act rush, things might get worse and the rumors would even be more vicious. 

"My reputation's always in tatters, honey. What's another rumor gonna do?" 

"There's so much more they can talk about. " Steve says ruefully. 

 _Your generous donations to that foundation for children with rare disease, your countless visits to the hospital for the terminally ill, your company funding scholarships, they should focus on those._ Steve wants to add. There are numerous topics about Tony that are infinitely better to write about than the useless ones they keep on churning. 

"Nothing you can do about it. What, you're gonna fight them for _besmirching_ my honor?" Tony jokes, an amused grin on his face. 

"I'm always up for a challenge." Steve retorts playfully. 

"Yeah, I know you will, but unless you're planning _another time heist_ , you can't really change the shit media throws at my name." Tony replies cheekily. He's been plagued with rumors, even when he was still a teenager. It used to bother him but now, it doesn't really bug him as much. 

The secretary calls his name outloud. It's prodding time for his reproductive system. 

"Damn it, my doc's probably gonna be pissed." Tony shares to his Alpha as they stand up. The door to the clinic opens. 

"Why will he be pissed?" 

"I was supposed to go back after my Heat." Tony links his arms with Steve's. "And he misses Maria." 

They enter the room, and the doctor greets Tony, a pleasantly surprised look on hjs face as he spots Steve beside his patient. 

* * *

 

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Smith." Steve shakes his hands. The doctor is smiling warmly at him. 

"A pleasure to meet you too." The doctor turns his gaze at Tony. "I'm happy you two worked it out but I remember someone promising they'll bring Maria." 

Tonu laughs heartily at his remark. "Unfortunately, she chose sparkly dresses and rainbow shoes over a doctor dressed in a boring white coat." 

"Oh shush. Also, you didn't come back after your Heat." The doctor's tone was a little more serious this time. 

"Yeah. My bad, doc." Tony admits sheepishly. 

Steve shakes his head at his mate. If he knew that Tony has to come back after they shared his heat, he would have insisted on bringing him. Heck, he'd even drag him if he has to. But he didn't know so they're here instead, the doctor giving them a slightly disapproving stare. They both feel chastised. 

"You've always been a strong-willed patient. But please, don't skip your check-ups." Tony nods at him and accepts the light scolding from his doctor. He promises he'll follow the doctor's orders. 

"Now, tell me why you're here." 

* * *

Steve observes as the doctor pokes and prods at his mate's bond mark. He watches as Tony gets inspected all over. It was an invasive procedure and there was nothing he could do about that. His lizard brain needs to calm down and not to feel jealous at the way the doctor is handling his omega. _It's for Tony's own good_ , he wants to scream at his instincts. _Stupid Alpha possesiveness._

"Any sickness or anything out of the ordinary that happened to you these past weeks?" The doctor asks as Tony pulls up his boxers and fixes his clothes.

"I felt, uh, overheated last Saturday night. Thought it was pre-heat symptoms but it never occured again."

The doctor hums and scribbles something down. "Anything else?"

Tony shakes his head but Steve adds, "He had mild fever after coming back from Japan."

Oh right. He forgot about that because it was--"That's a month ago." Tony comments. The doctor notes it down. A neutral expression on his face.

"How long did the fever last and what's your temperature?"

"Only for a day. 38."

"Any meds you took for it?"

"Nothing. Just slept through it." He had migraines after the fever but it was obviously brought on by his lack of sleep. Plus, it did vanish after the business deal was closed so stress is probably another factor. So he decides not to volunteer that information.

"Last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Steve couldn't help the flush that rises to his cheeks as Tony answers. "This morning." It was a quick, very pleasurable bump.

"Frequency of mating?"

"Almost every day, and I'm on birth control, the one you prescribed."

"Any pain at all during sex?" 

"Nope." Not one bit. It was all _crazy good orgasms._

The doctor directs the next question to Steve. "How frequent do you knot inside him?" 

"Umm, not that frequent." Steve flushes again before continuing, "My, err, _stamina_ is really high and if I knot inside, I'll keep getting turned on and have the urge to knot again." He tries to pull out before his knot inflates inside his omega. But there are times, when they have ample time for themselves, and Tony will encourage (demand!) that he knots him. Steve was more than willing to oblige. The doctor gives a small nod and writes something down 

"Have any problems lubricating?" Dr. Smith asks Tony. Steve is still red-faced while Tony remains calm. Not at all fazed at the questions.

"No problems getting wet." He replies and throws a sultry wink at Steve. Steve coughs and clears his throat, as if to remind his mate that they're still in front of Dr. Smith. Tony just wriggles his brows in return. The doctor smiles at their antics.

Dr. Smith continues jotting down on his record for a short moment before finally clicking his pen and setting the paper down his table.

"Let's head to the ultrasound machine?" He clasps his hand together and motions towards the machine. Finally! This was the last part of the check up. Then, he'll get the clearance and he'll have to decide what to do with Extremis. No pressure.

* * *

He could never get used to the coldness of the gel that's spread on his torso. Even though Dr. Smith always warns him beforehand that it will feel cold, it still shocks him everytime.

The urge to pee is really strong as the doctor presses down hard on his middle. He gulped down a liter of water, and has to hold the urge to pee, which was the standard procedure for an ultrasound. 

Steve's sitting beside him. He's gently stroking Tony's shoulder and rubbing circles on his arm. Tony stares at Steve who looks lovingly at him. God, his eyes are truly enchanting. Tony's freaking glad Maria inherited those baby blues. Their daughter will definitely break a lot of hearts when she grows up. Whether she's an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega--it doesn't matter. With eyes like her papa, she's bound to make people fall in love with her from just a single stare.

"Oh. Look at that."

The doctor startles them both. They were still gazing warmly at each other when they hear it--

A rapid, successive  _ba-dump._

For Steve, it was a sound that he only hears in movies.

For Tony, it was a _very familiar_ _thump_. 

The monitor displays a black and white image resembling an egg yolk. Dr. Smith is still talking but all they could focus on was the fast thumping sound that fills the room and the black and white image on the screen. They huddle closer to one another.

 

" _That_ , _Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark, is a fetal pole_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraines, Moodiness, Raised Body Temperature, Increased Libido, Cravings
> 
> Hey it's cliche. Was thinking of adding Nausea but that's for... Later. Hah!
> 
> A sibling for Maria is coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far From Home made me cry!!! I enjoyed it so much and there was a scene that gave me so much feels!
> 
> Anyway, here's some Steve Feels, because hey, Tony's up the duff. Their family's gonna get bigger. That's definitely overwhelming, seeing as they've endured so much.
> 
> Some minor Steve/Peggy.

_"I gotta put her underwater."_

_"Please don't do this. We-we have time. We can work it out."_

_"Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere." Steve's terrified, He's absolutely scared out of his wits but he has to do this. He can do this. For Bucky, for Peggy, for everyone who's suffered in this war. "If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die."_

_The handle is shaking. The whole plane is trembling. He knows his hands are in the similar state too but he tries to shake it out of his thoughts. He focuses instead, to the beautiful, headstrong woman on the other line. To the one he'll dance with for the rest of his life._

_"Peggy, this is my choice."_

_He's losing altitude. Spiraling down towards the ocean at alarming speed._

_"Peggy?"_

_The voice that answers him is wavering, attempting to sound strong._ _"_ _I'm here."_

_She's crying, Steve thinks. I made her cry. I did this to her. Regrets starts to fill his heart. He could have spared her from this, from the heartache. He thinks fondly of their kiss, before he infiltrated the plane._

_The right partner. She's still waiting for the right partner for that dance. The smile she sent to him was divine. The way she looked that night, with her red dress and knowing smile, she took Steve's breath away. Even with all of Bucky's charms and good looks, she's only looking at Steve._

_Oh, God. Bucky. His face as he falls into that cold, cold ravine. Steve could only pray that Bucky didn't suffer long. That he's gone before he hits the icy ground, to spare his best friend of anymore pain._

_"I'm going to need a raincheck on that dance." He says weakly at Peggy. He smiles, maybe he'll pull through this. Maybe, when the plane hits the waters, he'll have the chance to swim away._

_To come home._

_"All right. A week next Saturday. At the Stork Club" He hears Peggy sniff. Maybe they'll get to have this. Maybe he'll meet her there and she's in that wonderful red dress. And when he dances with Peggy, he'll see Bucky grinning widely. After that, he'll clap him hard on the back, ruffle his hair roughly, if he was still alive._

_Bucky's gone._

_But maybe, Steve will live. With Peggy, if luck would have it that way._

_He smiles, hope blossoming inside him despite the gravity of his situation. "You got it."_

_"8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" Steve feels his heart tighten at the sound of Peggy's wavering voice. The shaking of the plane is worse, now that he's nearer to the freezing waters._

_The view outside the plane brings him comfort. It's beautiful._

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance." He confesses again even though Peggy already knows. Something to distract him from dwelling about his inevitable end._

_She huffs weakly. "I'll show you. Just be there."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow." Maybe one of those tunes that he often hears whenever Bucky dances with the dames, the omegas._

_The plane's about to submerge. He'll lose the line any second now. He'll lose her. She'll lose him._

_For the last time, Steve talks. Just one more time before it all ends. It would be perfect, when they finally get their dance. "I'd hate to step on your--"_

_He goes under the freezing ocean. And isn't that ironic, how he lost Bucky to the cold cliffs and how he's about to lose his life in the same biting temperature. The difference is that he has the serum, to spare him of the numbness that will surely overtake his senses._

_As the ocean swallows the plane, he hears the faint voice of Peggy calling out his name in desperate pleas. He wishes he could answer, that he could tell her that he'll be alright, because he'll be with Bucky. That he loves her so much. That he wishes they could have all the time in the world._

_That he'll be there for her. Because she was there for him, in his final moments._

_That he's sorry he's leaving his best girl behind. That they'll never get that dance ever._

_But he can't. Because his lungs are filled with water._

_He stretches out his hand but the heavy pressure of the water dragging him down prevents him._

_He closes his eyes and feels sleep take over his consciousness._

* * *

 

The rapid sound of fetal heartbeat is all Steve could hear.

Distantly, he catches the voices of the doctor and Tony, discussing the image on the ultrasound. He wants to join in, ask questions, shout, pump his fists into the air, dance like the silly videos in Peter's phone, kiss Tony right on the lips, run to Maria, jump repeatedly like there's lava on the floor.

Then, there's also the the overwhelming urge to cry because of so much happiness, relief, wonder, excitement. The urge to hold his omega tight, to wrap him inside his arms, to scent him, to thank him.

And then,

And then, even though it's all in the past, even though Tony's told him that he's moving on, that they forgive one another--Steve still feels the underlying yet overwhelming regret whenever he dwells on the fact that he wasn't there when Tony had Maria. That he left him in the coldness of Siberia, lying on the concrete. Bloodied and beaten up.

Regret always feels cold.

The icy ravine that Bucky fell in. The freezing ocean he was submerged in when he broke his promise to dance with his best girl. The biting wind as he walked away with an equally injured Bucky leaving behind his omega in a broken suit. The sharp gust of wind at Wakanda as the dust of his teammates vanish into the air.

But happiness is warm.

When he joins the army. When he saw Peggy. When he rescued Bucky. When they saved New York from Loki. The countless moments with his team--his family.

Tony's amused smile. Tony's fond, knowing look--a raised brow, the corner of his mouth lifted. Their lips together, bodies pressed against each other.

Maria's high-pitched giggles. Maria's pouting lips when she draws. Maria's sleeping face.

So much more. There's so much more warmth in his life.

The cold, bitter regret sometimes clouds over the warmth of happiness. Those were the moments that suck. When everything feels horrible. When Steve wishes he didn't wake up from the freezing ice.

"Steve?" 

He's pulled out of his reverie at the sound of Tony's voice.

For a split second, he hallucinates--the deep, rich voice of Tony overlapping with the lilting accented voice of Peggy. The same manner she calls out in Steve's final moments in the crashing plane.

His warm hand squeezes Steve's. "You alright?" The coldness dissipates.

Steve isn't so sure how to reply. If by alright, it means he's going through contradicting set of emotions, memories from the past and the present flashing through his brain, then he absolutely is alright. 

But he doesn't want to cause any worry. Especially now that Tony is--

"I'm fine." Steve hurriedly says.

Thinking about it, if he focuses on this moment alone, then he's definitely fine. More than fine, even. Because, if Tony's chosen to go through with this, it would mean that Steve's getting another chance to make up for all his shortcomings after Siberia. A chance to be with Tony, to care for him, to support him, if he decides to carry this tiny life to term.

He can forget the coldness. He has to. Because that's in the past. Letting ghosts of his mistakes, his regrets ruin his life--he won't let that happen. Not now. Not ever. Because he has this. He has Tony, he has Maria, he has Bucky, Sam, Nat, everyone in the Avengers, everyone who fought against Thanos.

He remembers Peggy again - _I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours,_ she told him. Living his life. That's what Steve has been doing, ever since he woke up from the ice.

He tried, he struggled. It was difficult, when everyone he knew was either dead or dying. It was especially difficult, trying to get back with his life, when he's riddled with guilt. Steve fell in love with Tony, but he suffocated with guilt knowing that while he's alive and happy, Peggy's on her deathbed and Bucky never got the chance to get his happy ending because he lost his life fighting by Steve's side.

But Tony. _God, Tony._

He's infuriating. He pushes Steve's buttons. He's headstrong, stubborn like Steve. He's fierce, vicious when he wants to be. But he can be gentle, soft if he wants to.

And Steve never stood a chance against him, he sinks rapidly into Tony's love. They argued, bickered, hurled hurtful remarks at each other. They kissed, fucked, whispered loving words to one another.

Tony became Steve's home. The Avengers became family.

(And then, Bucky's turns out to be alive. He's a broken man, no longer the man that Steve knew and loved. Bucky was the killing machine of Hydra. Steve thinks, _he has to fix this. He has to save him because he can't lose him too._ He lost Peggy and he can't. Not Bucky too.)

(And then, Steve's struggling again. To keep his family from breaking apart. To hold on to Tony when they're both breaking. To spare Tony from the truth, the horrible pain of the truth. To save Bucky. To hold on to the home that he found after crashing into the ocean.)

(And then, Maria's born but Steve wasn't there. Thanos wiped out half of humanity and Steve wasn't there with his omega. Tony comes home and his body is so thin, so frail and lashes out at Steve, because he wasn't there.)

(And then, Tony wields the gauntlet. Tony falls into coma. Steve holds on to the hope that he'll recover.)

Now, they're here. In the hospital. Tony's carrying life inside him, again. _Oh, oh God_. His chest feels constricted.

"I love you." Reverently, he tells Tony. His eyes are misty. "I love you, Tony." He repeats.

Steve links their hands together and presses his lips on Tony's hand. Then on his cheek, on his forehead. "I love you." He says each time.

The doctor is smiling at them warmly. Tony's gripping his hand tightly.

"I love you too, Steve."

* * *

 

Later, when he's not too overwhelmed, when his feelings have settled down, Steve asks Tony about the baby, about how it was formed because he clearly recalls Tony taking birth control.

"What I took didn't work, unforeseen complications with Extremis." Tony takes a huge bite of the shawarma. They headed to Tony's favorite shawarma place after the hospital visit. Tony told him he's craving for shawarma, how could Steve possibly refuse?

"Won't Extremis be harmful for the child?" 

"The doctor thinks it won't harm the, umm, baby." Steve takes a bit of his own food and listens to his mate. "The purpose of Extremis is for healing and regeneration. So, no worries. Hopefully."

"That's..comforting to know." 

"I'm planning to consult Bruce and Shuri soon, just to make sure that it won't really complicate the baby's development." 

If Tony's going to talk to Bruce and Shuri, then does that mean-?

"You're keeping the child?" Steve couldn't keep the awe from his tone. Because he gets to have this. Because Tony wants this too.

Tony looks at him, his expression screams 'duh!'. Steve wants to kiss him silly but they both have shawarma breath. He isn't so sure if Tony will appreciate the gesture.

"I mean, this was unplanned but..I think it's time for Maria to have a sibling to bother and boss around." The shawarma on Tony's hand is almost finished. Tony licks the sauce from his fingers and Steve gulps as he does that. Tony catches him staring.

"Tssk! No time for hanky-panky, Cap. We still need to pick up Maria." Tony chides playfully. 

"Remind me again who said that 'there's always time for a quick dickin''?" Steve shots back teasingly. Tony laughs.

"I'm already knocked up. I'm afraid our quick dickin' will not be so quick anymore when I'm big as a Thor. I just wish I'd still look hot like how Thor rocks his beer belly." 

Knocked up. Tony's knocked up. Steve wants to scream at the top of his lungs. And when Tony's as big as Thor or even bigger, Steve will still hold him close, tell him he's gorgeous and hot and perfect. He'll tell him how he loves him, everyday if that's what Tony needs.

"I love you." Steve says again. He looks so whipped. Tony rolls his eyes but his ears turns a little red.

"Yeah. You told me that several times already, honey." Tony kicks him playfully under the table. "If you really love me, get me another shawarma. With extra sauce,"

Steve laughs as he stands up. He kisses Tony chastely on the lips and heads over to the counter.

The television near their table buzzes with an emergency news report. The intense giddiness immediately diminishes.

 

**HAVOC IN ITALY: MYSTERY HERO FIGHTS ALONG SPIDER-MAN AGAINST A MASSIVE WATER MONSTER**

_FIGHT DAMAGES SPIDER-MAN'S BRAIN, CLAIMS IRON MAN, CAPTAIN AMERICA, BLACK WIDOW ARE DEAD._

 

Tony doesn't feel so hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...There will absolutely be Far From Home spoilers in the next chapter!! 
> 
> (I've decided that I'll insert future MCU events and twist it so it'll fit this story)
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry this was delayed.
> 
> I got hit with the feels again. Endgame feels just smacked the beejezus outta me and I've been moping around, went back to my old fandom for a while just to distract myself from all the feels.
> 
> Plus, the deleted kneeling scene? Wow. That hurts too much.
> 
> Before you read, please know that this has **SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!!!**
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! They really motivate me to write, I apologize for not replying to them sooner.

_"_ Please, _please_ find Peter." The voice on the other line desperately begs. Tony swallows, his heart is wrenching at the sound of May's tearful pleas.

"I will. We will find him, May. _I promise_."

Tony ends the call, determined to save Peter, because fuck, he can't do this again.

He can't lose Peter again.

* * *

Three weeks has passed since the Elementals are destroyed. Peter disappeared along with the Elementals.

The mysterious fish-bowl hero is dubbed 'Mysterio' by the press--how dumbass of them. He's hailed as the new super hero who vanquished the powerful, destructive Elementals. A candidate for joining the Avengers.

But something about him screams 'suspicious person!' And Steve shares the same sentiment as Tony. So they decide to consult someone who's expert on deception, trickery, and all those magic shit.

Wanda's out on a mission with Natasha and Carol. The rest of the Avengers were on their separate missions. All in all, this thing with Mysterio and Peter had an incredibly shit timing.

Not all hope is lost though. They head to another expert on magic. They visit Sanctum Sanctorum, where a magic doctor has just returned from a mission at Nepal.

* * *

Because Strange was an all-knowing ass, he immediately figures out why they came.

"You need my help with Mysterio and finding the kid."

Tony rolls his eyes at the smug Sorcerer Supreme. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

He hears Steve trying to stop himself from snorting.

"And you are aware that you're carrying. Congratulations, by the way."

There was a short stunned silence between them.

"Creepy ass wizard, how did you figure that out?" 

Strange stares directly at him, " _Magic_." He answers, with the straightest face he could muster.

"Oh, _hardy-har, Stephen_. Your sense of humor is impeccable."

"I got the Captain to laugh so points for me, _Tony_."

Beside Tony was Steve shaking from trying to stifle his laughter. He clears his throat in attempt to stop laughing but he fails. Tony smacks Steve's arm exasperatedly.

"Ok, fine. That was funny. Can't believe I walked into that one--and yeah, your answer makes sense too." Tony inhales deeply, "But, let's go back to our purpose--Stephen, will you help us?"

* * *

 

 ...

.

.

_It was hazy, and dark. He’s on his knees, panting shallowly. He feels the soft dirt beneath his palms as he attempts to steady himself._

_The fog slowly dissipates, revealing a gray tombstone. He shakily moves towards it, his heart pumping faster and louder. There was nothing else besides that tombstone. Just darkness and fog. His breath hitches when reads the name etched on the marble:_

_**ANTHONY EDWARD STARK** _

_He couldn’t breathe. The silence was deafening, until a mocking voice taunts him:_

**_“If you were good enough, then maybe Tony would still be alive.”_ **

_No, no, no, no—God, please no._

_( ~~We won, Mr. Stark. We won and you did it, sir.)~~_

_~~(I’m sorry...Tony.)~~ _

~~~~_He’s sobbing, he can’t breathe. It hurts so much. He can’t breathe._

_He can’t breathe._

_A metal hand juts out from the soil and Peter stumbles back in shock. A malfunctioning Iron Man crawls out of the grave, it’s eyes flashing on and off. The helmet is broken, the other half is torn apart. There’s a grotesque skull inside the suit._

_It reaches towards Peter, extending its skeletal arms. Bits of decaying flesh and spiders crawling upon the bones._

_Peter’s screaming. He can’t breathe but he’s belting his lungs out._

”Kid!”

_He’s still shouting. Backing away, terrified and filled with so much grief._

”KID!!!”

_The withered Iron Man vanishes. He stops shouting. He’s still crying but someone’s shaking him._

Who is it?

” _Jesus_ , Peter! Please, wake up!”

It’ ~~~~s strange. That voice...it sounds like Mr. Stark. But Mr. Stark is gone...

”Tony, calm down! Stop shaking him so hard!”

He hears a voice similar to Captain America. He sobs louder because Cap is dead, just like Tony and Black Widow. 

And it was Peter’s fault. Because he wasn’t strong enough, _wasn’t good enough._

 _“_ Steve _,_ he’s hyperventilating! Kid— _Peter_! Come on, snap out of it!!”

"Tony! Calm down! Dr. Strange will be here in a minute!"

Peter can't breathe. Oh god, he can't. He feels like he's dying. His vision is fading to black entirely even though his eyes are wide open. His lungs are burning.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I've lost him once, and _I will not lose him again!"_

There's a faint, familiar whoosh of a portal opening. Dr. Strange must be here....which explains why Peter's hearing the voices of his dead heroes. 

Hah, figures. Peter thinks sadly.

Then, his lungs are no lunger burning. He's starting to breathe normally. 

The darkness turns into overwhelming light. He squints as sunshine floods his vision. 

"Peter Parker, are you alright?" 

He blinks several times, until his eyesight starts getting clearer. He rubs his eyes a bit harshly.

"You're still disoriented. Have a drink." 

A glass of water is placed in his trembling hands and Peter drinks. When he empties the glass, it magically refills. He drinks again.

It took several blinks and eye rubbing for his vision to clear. Then, he sees them.

Dr. Strange.

Captain America.

Iron Man.

He stumbles back and shakes his head. He's starting to hyperventilate again.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is--this--it's impossible!" 

Dr. Strange takes a cautious step forward. But Peter backs away. "Peter, it's fine."

"No, no, no! It's not fine! They can't be here--it's impossible! They're--!"

Dead. Killed in action. Heroic deaths.

And it was all his fault, because he couldn't stop the Elementals. Because he wasn't good enough.

Black Widow snapped her neck when she was thrown a thousand feet into the air by the Elemental.

Captain America was pummeled to death when his shield couldn't withstand the force of the Elemental.

Iron Man died when he defeated the Elemental but its fire burned through the armor.

Peter vividly remembers running towards him, telling him they won. And then, crying as he realizes he won't ever hear Tony again. He remembers sobbing, apologizing to Tony, for not getting there on time, for failing to save him, 

For not being good enough.

He ran away after the fight. He couldn't face Mysterio, because he failed him too.

_This is too cruel. Make it stop._

A warm hand settles gently upon his shoulders. Dr. Strange is looking at him warmly.

"What you saw, their deaths, it's not real."

What? What is he saying? 

"Stop, please. Stop with the illusions, Dr. Strange. Please--" Peter begs him. But Dr. Strange just stares at him, and gives his shoulders a light squeeze.

"Listen, Peter. Mysterio is not who he said he is."

Peter furrowed his brows, confused at what Dr. Strange is saying. 

"The true identity of Mysterio is Quentin Beck--an ex-employee of Stark Industries."

Quentin Beck? Stark Industries? What's going on--?

"You've been under his illusion ever since you encountered the Elementals."

* * *

Mysterio--Quentin Beck tricked him. Feeding his brain with lies, deception. Making him believe that his heroes died fighting the Elementals, which were also fake.

"He used B.A.R.F. with the help of drones, to make his illusion seem real." Tony explains. "Beck had a team working with him, a bunch of spurned former Stark Industries employees."

Mysterio was supposed to be the next Iron Man, the one who will surpass Iron Man and all the other Avengers. But he's all fiction, a fraud hero. They were killing people just for the sake of creating this fallacy of another great superhero.

The Nick Fury who told him to work with Mysterio versus the Elementals also turns out to be another fake--an alien shapeshifter named Talon. But he wasn't a villain, no. Talon's pretending to be Fury under Fury's orders.

 _And wow, that was a lot to take in._ Peter had so many questions in his mind. Luckily, they were eager enough to answer each and everyone of his queries.

When everything's finally clear to Peter, he doesn't hesitate throwing himself at Steve and Tony's arms. He embraces them tightly, taking a deep breath, and keeping their scents in his memory. He can't lose them. He doesn't wanna lose anyone.

"Hey, kid. We're taking you home."

He buries his head closer to Tony's neck and nods repeatedly. He feels Cap's arms wrap around his back tighter.

He's far from home, it's been weeks since he's gone missing, and trapped in Mysterio's horrifying illusions. He misses Aunt May. He misses Ned, MJ, Betty. He even misses Flash and Brad (who he still kinda hates because he's probably charmed MJ's hair off by now). He misses Harley, Shuri, Maria, the Avengers.

"Please. Let's go home." Peter pleads quietly.

Minutes later, he hears the portal opening and without looking back, he steps inside and heads home.

* * *

Aunt May welcomes him with the tightest, warmest, and longest hug he's ever gotten from her. She ruffles his already messy hair afterwards.

She smiles tearfully at them and expresses her gratitude for bringing her nephew back.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done." May tells them as she shakes each of their hands firmly.

"Your nephew's extremely resilient." Dr. Strange replies. He winks at Peter, who flushes with the compliment. May laughs and ruffles Peter's hair even more.

"May! Stop messing up my hair!" Despite his complainys, Peter is grinning brightly. He ducks away from May's hands. 

"Your hair's always been unruly." May teases. She wiggles her brows at Tony and grins mischievously. "This guy insisted on styling his hair with the same pomade you endorse and--"

"--MAY!! Stop!!" Peter's face turns bright red as his aunt and Tony share a laugh at his expense.

"I'll be sure to send boxes of pomade to tame his wild locks." Tony comments. "Cap here uses the same brand too."

"It smells good." Steve adds. Peter can't help but agree. That particular brand does smell divine.

"Wax is better though." Strange butts in. Tony scoffs at him.

"Really, Strange. Never pegged you for a wax-type of guy."

"That brand does smell nice, but wax does it better for me." Strange turns to look at Peter. "You should try wax sometime."

"Ah, sure. Fine." Peter replies lightly. He'd try it, if it would make his hair more manageable. Sure, he's still biased towards the pomade that Tony endorses but, he's open to try other products.

"I'll send you some." Peter nods at Dr. Strange.

When they leave, it dawns on Peter how extreme his life can be--hours before, he was on the verge of dying, crumbling under the suffocating grief and regret, a prisoner under the illusions of Beck. 

Now, he's with May. With an incoming supply of wax and pomade.

Life's _definitely_ crazier after he became Spider-Man. And even more so, after The Blip. But he wouldn't trade it for anything else. 

...

.

.

At dinner, he realizes-- _he didn't give MJ the Black Dahlia necklace!_

* * *

 ....

.

.

"Tell Fury I'm gonna paint his eyepatch red and gold the next time we meet." 

Talos grins sheepishly at Tony, who stares back unamusedly. Talos clears his throat and wipes the grin from his face. "I'll relay your message to him." 

"Also, please tell him that The Avengers aren technically not under SHIELD anymore." Steve adds. 

Talos and his wife nods at him. They can sense the subdued anger from the two men. Although, they're not so sure if the anger stems solely from the havoc Quentin Beck caused or from something else.

Soren nudges her husband, who looks at her questioningly. She subtly tilts her head towards Tony's direction and gazes down at Tony's middle.

 _Ah,_ Talon realizes. _It wasn't just anger that's bubbling within those two. They're also teeming with fear and anxiety._

Because the brunette omega was--

"I believe congratulations are in order." Soren declares softly, startling Steve and Tony. She glances pointedly at Tony's belly. _Oh, the look on their human faces,_ she ponders amusedly.

"H-how did you know?" Tony asks curiously. Strange figured it out because he's a freaky magician. But he's puzzled, how did this alien manage to figure it out? His scent isn't that prominent yet. He doesn't have an obvious bump too. Does Talon's kind even have alphas, betas, and omegas?

"We are Skrulls, a race that shapeshifts, copying another lifeform right down to its very DNA." Talon answers a bit smugly. "To answer your query, we can absolutely sense the lifeform growing inside you, Mr. Stark."

Steve and Tony are still silent. So Talon, takes this chance to congratulate the couple.

"Again, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, congratulations. A strong, healthy lifeform with the perfect balance of both your genes, is developing within Mr. Stark."

It was Steve who broke the silence by letting out a relieved sigh. "So, I take it our baby's safe then?" He clarifies. Beside him, he spots Tony glaring at him.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers." Soren confirms. "As my husband said, your child is growing strong."

"T-that's great. Wonderful news. Thank you, Talon and Soren."

As they parted ways, Talon notices that Steve and Tony's stress levels have decreased significantly. Although, there was a lingering...irritation coming from Tony.

 _They must be having a discourse,_ Talon thinks. It's not uncommon, especially since they've been through something extremely stressful.

Maybe he should have offered the information regarding their child's gender. Maybe that would have calmed the omega further. Wait, what was the gender again? He forgot.

Talon squints at their retreating form, analyzing the omega. 

Ah.

He smiles knowingly. Looks like they'll have their hands full soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, did you see the lineup for MCU?!  
> Doctor Strange 2 has multiverse!!!! If they pull the Mysterio Shit again I will probably be inconsolable!!
> 
> Here's to hoping 3490 makes an appearance or even a fucking mention at the multiverse shenanigans that's in store for the future of MCU!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been raining at my place. Monsoon rains and all. Had the time to write another installment!
> 
> Family fluff this time!

Maria is sulking.

Tony tried talking to her but so far, she only answers with 'uh-huh's and 'mmm's, small nods and soft mumbles. She won't meet Tony's gaze, plus she has that sad yet utterly adorable pout going on. Tony couldn't help but sigh. This was their fault.

"Sweetheart, what do you want for lunch?"

No reply. Maria just hugs her stuffed Baymax closer to her body. She doesn't look away from the cartoon that's playing on the television.

Tony tries teasing to see if he can coax a warmer response. "I can give you a handful of crickets on a bed of lettuce."

If Tony succeeds, he'd get to see her pout exaggeratedly while protesting cutely at his suggestion for lunch.

But no, Tony didn't hear Maria whine ' _Nooooo_ ' cutely. In fact, she totally ignored him.

So yeah, Maria is definitely sulking. Probably, angry too.

Steve enters the living room, scrubbing his hair with a towel. He's freshly showered and Tony's eyes stray towards the drop of water sliding down his alpha's neck. He's wearing a plain white shirt, which was _tight as hell_ across his pecs and biceps.

Tony feels too warm. Fucking white shirt and hormones. He has no time entertaining dirty thoughts while their child's upset.

Steve walks towards him. He looks worried.

"Still sulking?" Steve asks quietly so as not to let Maria hear them. The volume of the television isn't enough to cover their voice so they converse as hushed as possible.

"Yep. Asked her what she wants for lunch, didn't say anything." 

"Ah."

They turn their gazes to Maria, who's still clutching her stuffed toy and staring at the cartoon--a talking goldfish and a blue cat. She smiles a little when the blue cat gets smacked by a little pink rabbit.

"You should apologize again." Tony says softly to Steve. Afterall, it was Steve who prevented her from diving to Tony's lap. They didn't really explain why, just told the kid that lap dives are not allowed anymore.

"I should do that." Steve agrees. He said sorry to her immediately, sorry that she's not allowed to bounce on her other father's legs but not sorry for kinda raising his voice a bit earlier. He didn't mean to do that, he kinda just panicked. Maria stormed off in her bedroom after that incident. Steve wanted to follow but Tony told Steve he'd handle it and Steve should go cool off or something, just give them a few minutes tops.

Tony managed to get her out of her room and dry her tears with the Baymax toy and cartoons. She's still upset though.

They sit beside Maria, maintaining a small distance so she can still have her own space.

"Maria?" Steve calls out gently. She doesn't look at him. "Maria, honey. Please look at me, please." He tries.

Maria turns her head to look. She holds the Baymax toy to cover most of her face, only one eye is visible. 

Jesus, her pout is too frigging adorable. But Steve and Tony can't grin goofily because she'll misinterpret it and she'll sulk harder. 

"I'm sorry, Maria." Steve says in  a sincere tone. "I'm sorry my voice was a bit louder than it usually is when I said you can't jump to daddy's lap."

He carefully reaches out to stroke Maria's face. "Honey, I'm sorry for shouting. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Maria slowly stops hiding behind her stuffed toy. She leans on the hand that Steve uses to pat her face.

"I'm sorry. Can Papa give you a hug to say sorry?" 

Maria nods and opens her arms. Steve leans forward and hugs her, deeply inhaling her comforting scent. She nuzzles closer to him and Tony watches them with a warm smile on his face.

"No more jumping to my lap, ok?" Tony adds. Maria turns her head towards Tony and nods.

They have to explain why. Because it would be unfair to just suddenly ban her from climbing to his lap. She's young but she can understand. Plus, rules have to make sense. Whenever they establish a new rule, they explain to her the 'why's behind it. Less sugar after dinner--because they're going to sleep and sugar means super energy. Always say 'please' and 'thank you'--because nice people use nice words. Brush your teeth--because teeth needs cleaning and if it's not clean, it will hurt.

So yeah, rules have to make sense, especially for a young mind like hers.

"You have to avoid jumping on my lap because me and your papa are building a baby." 

Maria tilts her head. "A baby?"

Tony nods. "Uh-huh. A baby."

Maria's eyes lit up in wonder. She looks up at Tony then at Steve. "Baby?" She asks again, her tone higher than usual.

Steve grins. "Yes. Ready to be a big sister?"

She lets out a small excited shriek. "Yes!!" The smile on her face is so big and her blue eyes are sparkling.

Steve hugs her closer and tighter as she bounces excitedly at the news that she's going to have a sibling. "Daddy's building a baby in his belly right now."

She gasps, her eyes widened. "Really??" She looks again at Tony.

"Yes, honeybun. Wanna feel?" Tony offers. She nods. Steve drops his arms around her and encourages her to move closer to Tony. "It's alright. You can sit on my lap, just do it carefully and gently." She shyly settles down in Tony's lap.

"Go on. You can touch." Tony coaxes. Maria lifts her small hands and presses them to Tony's middle. As her hands touch her daddy's belly, she lets out a series of happy, shrill giggles.

She puts her face near Tony's middle and cups her hands around her mouth. She whispers excitedly. "Hello baby!!" 

 Steve and Tony share a fond look over their daughter's antics.

Maria's absolutely precious and she's definitely going to be the best big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched several pregnancy announcements before writing this hahaha! Those vids are super cute, I got the idea for this chapter after watching.
> 
> Also, Morgan is so so sooooo precious!!! The gifs on tumblr melted my heart!! She is so pretty~~just like her parents!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I was stuck on that stuckony fic that's been bugging me for forever! Hahaha
> 
> Have some domestic stevetony.

"Did you know?"

For a second, Steve feels his whole soul freeze. Those three simple words struck lightning inside his very being. Words that haunt his nightmares after Siberia.

But, surely this time, it is not a precursor to a disaster threatening to wreck them apart again.

So he tilts his head, raises an eyebrow and says, "Huh?"

"Well, guess you're too honorable to join those idiots."

Steve's lost. Curious as to what his omega means, he clarifies, "Wait up, who are 'those idiots' and what did they do?"

Tony sighs.He combs his hand through Maria's locks, who's sound asleep wrapped in Steve's arms. "Your super secret boyband--well, more like mixed gender band nowadays, and not quite a secret anymore." 

Ah, their team. "What have they done now?" 

"I swear one day I'm gonna throttle Clint. Put a goo bomb in his arrows. Then I'm gonna hack Barnes' arm and make it slap his handsome mug nonstop. Then I'm gonna program Red Wing to shoot webs, the ones Pete use, at Sam's face. As for Scott--" 

"--Tony, sweetie, you haven't answered my question."

"Rude, Rogers. Don't cut me off while I'm planning those idiots' demise." Steve rolls his eyes fondly at Tony and drops a quick, chaste kiss right on Tony's lips.

"Stop, not in front of our lovely kid." Tony makes a show of acting offended and scandalized. "Thought Captain America prides on decency." 

Steve smirks at him. "That's not what you said last night." 

Tony feigns a scandalized gasp. "Cap, our kid's here, sleeping soundly in your arms!" 

Steve leans forward and kisses Tony again. "Ok. But let's go back. You were sayin'...?" 

"Ah, yes. Your team's taking bets." 

Steve realizes that he probably knows where this is heading but still, he asks, "They're always doing that. What is it about this time?" 

"Just us, about our family," Tony pats his nonexistent bump. "About you putting a bun in my oven."

Steve tries to mask the guilty look on his face as soon as Tony reveals what the bet is all about. 

"Nat told me. Offered me to join too." Steve grins sheepishly at Tony. A few weeks after Tony's heat, Nat had called him up to check up on both of them. She brought up the bet between the team and jokingly teased Steve about it. 

".... Why are you not stopping their shenanigans?" Tony asks him dryly. 

"Sweetheart, it's all fun and games. They're doing it with good intentions." 

Tony looks at him unimpressed. "...pray tell, what good intentions are you talking about?" 

Steve sputters. "T-that behind the bet is the collective wish to see us reunited and live happily ever after?" He flashes him a bright grin to ease his words. 

Tony relents. "... Smooth, Steven. I can only hope you took Tasha's offer and placed the winning bet." 

Steve shakes his head. "How'd you find out?" 

"The other day, when I consulted Bruce, Shuri, and Dr. Cho about Extremis and our Baby Number 2."

Steve's eyes soften at the way Tony gently caresses his middle. He was nervously waiting for Tony to come home after the smaller man told him he wants to consult alone with them. Steve spent the whole morning trying to focus on teaching Maria how to read but he was teeming with anxiety. 

When Tony arrived and assured him that everything's alright, Steve hugged him tightly and spun him around. 

... Which led to Maria scolding him, prattling adorably about 'Papa noo! Baby is sleeping!' and 'Baby will wake up!' 

"Bruce told me he lost 20 bucks. Shuri won and Dr. Cho didn't place a bet." 

"I'm guessing they haven't told the team yet, since I haven't received a call from Sam or Buck." Steve comments. 

Tony laughs. "They probably lost too." He snuggles closer to Steve. He lets out a big yawn. "When are we gonna tell them?" 

Steve feels warm and tingly inside at Tony's question. He carefully lifts his other hand which was loosely draped over Maria and wraps it around Tony's shoulder.

"When the best opportunity comes up." Steve answers softly. 

Another yawn escapes Tony. He's always sleepy these days and Steve was worried at first but Tony assured him that this was all normal due to the tiny pup inside him. 

"Mmm, preferably we tell them before I'm big as houses." Tony replies sleepily. His eyes are closed and he's quickly drifting off. Steve smiles fondly at him. 

"Go to sleep, Tony." Steve places a gentle kiss on Tony's temple. 

".. Mmmyeah, FRI, put on some of that antique music that Steve adores." 

The AI follows Tony's request and soon, the room's filled with the melodic sound of Billie Holiday's I'll Be Seeing You. 

Steve feels an incoming wave of drowsiness and lets it take over him. 

 

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day_

_In everything that's light and gray_

_I'll always think of you that way_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a [ tumblr ](http://herbivorousviolin.tumblr.com) but it's multifandom.
> 
> (also, daylight and lover by tswift is my background music as I write this hehehe)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so soooo sorry.  
> This took too long!   
> Plus, I didn't update the whole SteveTony September.
> 
> I've been...binge watching my old favorite Japanese dramas (Gokusen and Nobuta wo Produce!). And sorta fell again to the j-pop craze I had since I was like, high school? Grade school? Hah! 
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter.   
> Hope you enjoy!

"Uh, Tones?"

Tony licks his lips and looks ready to dig in. He looks at Rhodey, "Yeah?"

"You sure you can finish that?" Rhodey pointedly looks at the enormous portion of Salisburry Steak, accompanied with a generous serving of mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables. Tony also ordered spicy chicken wings and french fries loaded with bacon bits and cheese.

When Tony invited them for lunch, he said he'd order their food. But when the food arrived, it was...absolutely not a meal for just three people.

"What, I'm _hungry_." Tony answers defensively. He takes a bite of the steak and shoves a spooful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. 

Tony wiggles his brows as he chews on the meat. He decides he'd tell tell them now. He wanted Rhodey and Pepper to know before the rest of the team finds out. They were the first to know about Maria, stood by his side when he had a rough time dealing with Maria and the absence of Steve, so it's only fair that Tony tells them before him and Steve pushes through with the big reveal.

He grabs a chicken wing and reveals the happy news in an entirely nonchalant manner. 

"Besides, I'm eating for two now, so don't judge me." 

 _Oh, the look on his friends' faces_. If only he could record this--he can, actually. 

"WHAT!!!?--"

"--TONY!!!"

"FRI, did you got that on record?"

"Absolutely, boss."

Pepper throws a paper napkin at Tony. "If you're messing with us, it's not funny!"

Tony laughs. "Do you think I'm joking?"

Rhodey scents the air and slumps down on the couch when the scent of a pregnant omega hits him. "Holy shit--Holy fu--- _Anthony Edward Stark!_ "

Pepper's eyes widened even more and she jumps off of her seat. They scramble excitedly over Tony's side and showers him with congratulations and best wishes. 

"Does Cap know?" Rhodey asks. 

"I think he does." Tony puts on a fake worried look and sassily adds, " I mean, last night, he fucked me gently and carressed my belly after." 

Pepper chokes at the crass words and laughs after. Rhodey ruffles his best friend's hair. "You rascal! I take it you two are over the moon."

Tony's expression softens. "We are. Maria's the one who's most excited though."

 " _Oh, Tony._ " Pepper kisses his cheek and hugs him tight once more. Her eyes are misty. "I'm so happy for you."

Tony feels his eyes starting to water too, touched by the genuine happiness and love Rhodey and Pepper radiate with. 

Years ago, he couldn't have imagined this happening--him having another child with Steve. It was something he couldn't see happening, not when he was blinded with grief, anger, hurt, and betrayal. Not when he was pushed by circumstances to create and ultimately destory an imitation of Steve just to fool his biology that Steve was there and everything was a-ok as Maria grows inside his belly.

But, then, what a crazy thing, destiny and fate and all that shit. And of course, there's the very small insignificant detail about him still in love with the super soldier alpha.

Here he is, gorging on fast food, getting all teary eyed at Rhodey and Pepper's well wishes for baby-number -2-gender-undetermined.

"Thank you. You ready to be Uncle Rhodey and Auntie Pep to a new kid?" 

"Damn right, we are." 

What a crazy thing, destiny and fate and all that shit. 

* * *

Later that evening, after Tony made his best friends swear that they won't spill the truth to the team, Tony decides to share with them the sonogram and the record of the fetal heartbeat.

But...

With a clumsy click of his fingers, he accidentally sent the sonogram to _Peter_ instead of _Pepper_ and Rhodey. Because Tony's exhausted (blame the pregnancy hormones for that), he drifts off immediately without waiting for a reply from his friends. 

* * *

[ PETER ]

 Say hello to your new nephew or niece.

MarkII.jpeg  
 MarkIIb.jpeg  
MarkII.mp3

>MR. STARK!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!  
😍❤😍🎉🎉

>SMOL BABY!!! MUCH CUTE!!

>That heartbeat's so faaaaast,  
   is that normal??? 😯

>Nephew or niece?? Am I uncle? 😍😯

>I'M SO HAPPY!!! VERY EXCITED!!!

>Can I tell Ned?? Pleaaase

>He's like Nick Fury when it comes to secrets.

>I told Aunt May, she heard me scream.  
  Says she knew it lol 😏😂

>I told Ned, he swore he won't tell anyone.

>OMG, does this mean ur preggers  
  during Mysterio fight??? Noooooo

>I stressed u out....sorry. 😭

>If ur baby's hurt, that's on me...💔

>How did Maria react??? Precious bb

>Mr. Stark....

>Mr. Stark? 

>Tony??

_[You missed a call from Peter Parker.]_

>Mr. Stark, I am so so so sorry. 😭😭

>Ned told MJ, who told Shuri, who told Bucky.

>The team knows...i'm super sorry. 😭😭

_[You missed a call from Peter Parker.]_

_[You missed a call from Peter Parker.]_

>Tony, I'm sorry...

* * *

Tony's sleep gets disturbed by the constant buzzing of his phone. He spots several notifications which are blurry due to his grogginess. He snorts inwardly. Surely, Rhodes and Pep aren't that noisy in the chat. If so, their over the top enthusiasm is frankly, _adorable_ , but not what Tony craves right now. All he wants is to close his heavy eyelids and wander off to la la land. 

He ignores it and sets his phone to silent mode. He turns away from the night stand and goes back to sleep.

* * *

 "--ridiculous. I don't care how much you bet,"

Tony wrinkles his nose. He's slowly waking up due to the noise. He realizes Steve's talking to someone on his phone.

"--absolutely not. Nope."

Steve's voice is getting louder. Who is he chatting with anyway?

"--He's asleep...yeah, no.... _That's absurd!_ "

Steve's worked up. Tony thinks he must be talking to Bucky....or maybe Sam. He usually gets that way when he's talking to those idiots. Tony turns towards Steve's voice. Eyes still shut, he cuddles closer to him and automatically feels his alpha's hands stroke his hair.

"--Thank you for the name suggestions but we don't know the gender yet."

Name suggestions? Gender? Tony furrows his brows.

 "--Yes, I am aware that Sam is a gender neutral name. But our baby's name will be decided by Tony and me."

What?!

"--sure, thank you. Bye. Take care."

Tony opens his eyes and snaps his gaze towards Steve who ends the call and sets it down on the nightstand. He notices his omega staring at him with mild annoyance and disbelief. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake yo--"

"--Did you tell them about our baby?!" Tony cuts him off. He can't help the shrill tone of his voice because, well, they agreed that they were going to reveal the truth _together_. 

Steve lightly squeezes Tony's shoulder. "Uh, not really. No." Steve grabs Tony's phone from the nightstand and hands it to him. "I think you should check your messages first."

Tony's phone is flooded with messages and chats and missed calls from the team. All of which had the same topic: baby-number-2-gender-undertermined

"Wha--how the heck did they know?!" Tony scrolls down. Even frigging Nick Fury texted him. "Don't tell me...did the press spy on us?"

Steve shakes his head. "Apparently, you told Peter...through text." 

Tony fumblea through his phone, searches for Peter's name and clicks on their messages.

...Oh, damn. 

"Peter is next to Pepper's name. I must have clicked on the wrong name..." Tony reads the messages from Peter. 

This was technically his fault. He mistakenly sent the sonogram and the heartbeat sound to the kid. He doesn't mind that they know now. He just wishes they could have annouced it in a better way.

But...Peter panicking over Ned spreading the news about the baby is amusing. It's almost worth it.

Tony shows the messages to Steve. "Look, the kid's even apologizing for the Mysterio shitstorm."

Steve looks at it and smiles. "Nat chewed me out over that, said I should have stopped you from going after Mysterio."

Steve did that actually. But Tony cares too much for the kid--Peter. He's feels like one of his own. Steve knows this, and despite how much he wanted Tony to stay out of the fight, he's understands how it would kill Tony if the omega didn't do something to rescue Peter.

So Steve let him, joined him, and prayed desperately for Tony, Peter, and the baby growing inside Tony to stay safe.

Tony rubs his lower abdomen. There's a small smile on his lips but it vanishes, replaced with a grim look. "I couldn't bear to lose that kid again. If saving Pete from that fucker Quentin means I'm a reckless shitty omega then--"

"--Tony, no." Steve interrupts him. "What you did was a normal reaction of a father who's child has gone missing."

Steve places his hand over Tony's, whose hand is still upon his belly. "If anything, that makes you a fiercely protective omega who'd do whatever it takes to keep his family safe."

Tony strongly wishes that their next kid will inherit Steve's ability to always see the best in others--his ferocious optimism.

* * *

The following day greets them with a surprise let's-celebrate-because-Stark-is-up-the-duff-again! party from their team,

Even Nick- _Goddamm_ -Fury is there at their doorstep.

 _Avengers_...what a crazy ass bunch of Thanos-defeating heroes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I just can't get enough of omegaverse though. Especially mpreg hahaha! The other fic I'm working on also has a preggers Tony even though I initially didn't plan it that way. Lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December!!  
> (Next up, I'm gonna try and work on an installment to my stuckony series)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short chapter!

Peter Benjamin Parker is an incredibly earnest kid whose mouth tends to run off a little bit too much. Bucky has been on several missions with the teenager and he's grown to like the snark the comess out of the kid's mouth.

But being on a mission with Peter and Sam is chaos.

It meant enduring non-stop bickering, with Sam constantly goading and teasing the spider brat and Peter spewing taunts of his own. It was all good and friendly but the noise was too fucking much for a centegenarian like Bucky.

So here he was, hoping with every fiber of his being, that Peter stays away from the entertainment room because Sam is absorbed in one of those Netflix shows and Peter's down with Tony at the workshop and _godfuckingdammit_ , it was Bucky's _dayoff_ and he will not spend it with Sam and Peter having their usual mouth off.

\--But, so far, so good. He's in the middle of baking soft pretzels and the kitchen's flooded with the heavenly scent of butter. He's making pretzels mainly because he might have overheard Tony whining to Peter how he's craving for some buttery baked goodies.

"Smells good!" Sam yells from the other room. 

"It's 'cause I'm the one cooking!" Bucky yells back. He's the expert when it comes to baked goods, even Natasha thinks so and she's a picky eater.

Bucky removes the first batch of prezels from the oven and places it down on the counter. It has that perfect golden brown color that has Bucky salivating.

This would match well with--

"Mr. Barnes!" Peter shouts, panic evident in his voice. There are frantic footsteps as Peter dashes towards the kitchen.

Bucky almost drops the next batch of pretzels as he spots the teenager. "What? What happened?"

Sam hurriedly enters the kitchen too, alarmed at Peter's sudden arrival. "Something wrong?"

Peter is flushing and stutters a reply, "Y-you gotta come down quick. I-I don't--just come with me!" 

Then, he rushes towards towards the workshop.

Bucky panics. Because, that's where Tony is. And Peter scurrying back to the workshop meant something is wrong with Tony--Tony who is currently carrying a _baby_ inside him! Holy--

"Buck, let's go!" Sam drags him out of his stupor and they run to the workshop. 

When they finally reached the workshop, Bucky's head is thumping so hard and his Alpha instincts are going wild with the need to _protect, protect, protect the omega!_

He sees Peter patting the back of Tony, as if to placate and comfort him. Peter looks at Sam and Bucky, a call for help to guide him on how to deal with the situation. They carefully approach Tony.

Bucky swallows before gently calling out, "Tony?" 

Bucky's heart clenches when he hears a sniff from the brunette. Tony is crying.

"You alright?" Sam asks softly. 

Another sniff and a muffled whine. It triggers an alpha's instinct to placate and Bucky closes the distance between him and Tony.

He wraps his arms around him and shushes him. Peter looks helplessly at them. "I-I don't know what t-to do--Mr. Stark is--"

"It's fine, Peter. You did good by calling us." Sam cuts him. He praises the teenager and flashes him a warm smile.

Bucky continues to stroke Tony's head. "Hey, Tony. Wanna tell us what happened?" 

"It's nothing." Tony replies. He clears his throat and wrinkles his nose. He rubs at his red-rimmed eyes. "It's just stupid hormones ok. _God, I'm a mess_."

"Should we call Steve?" Sam offers. Because maybe Tony was just missing his alpha and their kid.

"And make him worry? Fuck no. I'm fine." Tony insists. Bucky lets go of him and gives him a worried look. He tries to think of a way to coax an answer out of Tony and remembers the pretzels he baked. Maybe he'll open up about it as they eat their snack...

"Wanna talk about it over pretzels? I just finished making the first batch."

\--And that's when the waterworks started flowing again. Tony bursts out crying at the mention of _goddamn pretzels_. What the fuck--?

Tony sobs and whines, " _Fuck me_ , pretzels would have been perfect with _coffee_!" 

Bucky and Sam looked at each other dumbfoundedly at the omega's outburst. Is he really crying over coffee?

Was that what all this is about? _Coffee?_

 _Of course._ The man is addicted to caffeine--Steve shared that Tony consumed coffee like it was water. Pregnancy meant he'd have to limit his intake.

They look at Peter, who seems as if he's gonna join Tony in crying. Oh the poor schmuck, overwhelmed by the omegan pheromones and distess call.

Beside him, Bucky could hear Sam struggling to keep his laughter down. He sighs in relief and takes out his phone.

Time to call Steve and let him deal with his hysterical pregnant omega moping about coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
